Desperate Measures
by doctorwholover
Summary: Edward never came back. Jake was her everything...so why did she leave Forks and Jake behind? She's back now, after five years. What will Jake say? And who is the strange man and little boy she brings with her?
1. Prelude

**Okay, so here's the first chapter to Desperate Measures, which is a Jake and Bella story. I'm really excited about it, and I hope that you all will like it. I don't know what it is, but there's something about the stories where Bella leaves for whatever reason and then returns that I just love! Anyway, it might be a bit sketchy, but without further ado, here is the first chapter!**

**BPOV**

I can't believe that I'm doing this…after all these years. I'm driving my silver Altima down the familiar road to my previous hometown…Forks, Washington. As the trees of the familiar forest blur by, I can't help but to remember what had caused me to leave this place and everyone in it behind. It was five years ago…and I remember it like it was yesterday…

_"Bells, you…you don't have to go," Charlie pleaded as I moved around my room, stuffing clothes into my medium-sized black duffel bag lying on the bed._

_"Dad, I just…I just want to go and I really just…need to be away from here for a while," I answered, tears threatening to slip from my tired brown eyes._

_"Bella…is this about Jacob?" my Dad hesitantly asked._

_I winced as my best friend's name fell off of my Dad's lips._

_"No, Dad. Jake has nothing to do with this," I whispered, silently begging that he wouldn't talk about Jake anymore._

_Oh, Jake…_

It felt like a thousand years to me, but then again, it could have been just a few days ago that I'd pulled out of Forks in that beat-up old red truck that was given to me by Jacob and his Dad, Billy Black, my Dad's best friend. I felt like a traitor, like I always did when I thought about Jacob. He must hate me…I hoped he did hate me. I deserved it for what I'd done to him. I deserved everything that he may say to me…if he sees me. I still honestly didn't know if I wanted to see him. I mean, of course I did, but I didn't know if I could handle seeing him so mad at me…so hurt.

I shook my head, trying to focus on driving, when I heard a small voice from the backseat say, "Mommy, are we there yet?"

I smiled and looked briefly into the rearview mirror to see my little boy in his car seat, playing with a little toy car.

"Almost, honey. We'll get there soon. Are you excited to see Grandpa Charlie?" I asked him, and he broke into a thousand-watt smile…Jacob's smile.

It was quite obvious when you looked at him who his father was. Jake, of course, didn't know about him, but if he ever saw Zachary's face, he'd know…he'd have to know. He was Jake's spitting image, but he did have my nose, or so Damon always said. I looked over to my right to see my friend, Damon. I'd met him in college before Zach had been born. He'd kind of just fell in love with Zach and Zach with him, and he'd never left our side since then. He was kind, and I truly loved him. He wasn't Jacob, but he made me feel better…happier. Damon was silently staring out the window, tapping his knee with his fingers, probably writing a song in his head. He was brilliant when it came to music, and he had been in a band…before everything went bad. But, everything led back to Forks, just like it always had. It was where my past was, and I was finally ready to meet it with open arms, to accept my fate, and to not run from it anymore. I had definitely grown as a person since I'd left. I was no longer the shy Bella I'd once been. Looking at Damon now, I knew that he was a part of that reason.

Sensing my gaze on him, he turned his eyes to me, and I immediately cringed. His eyes were a mix between red and gold. Oh, yeah, I forgot to say this but, Damon's a vampire. So am I…kind of. It's a long story…

_"Bella? What are you doing?" Damon asked as he came into my apartment and saw the place turned upside down, bulbs from the lamps broken and littering the floor. _

_I walked around with Zach on my hip, not wanting to get his feet cut, and I had put boots on. _

_"We have to go. Someone was here, looking for us," I quickly answered him, grabbing my packed duffel bag, the same one I'd kept from when I'd left my Dad's house three years ago, and headed toward the kitchen to pack some snacks for Zach._

_"What? Where will you go? Who's looking for you?" He questioned, following after me with a wild look in his eyes._

_"A…group of…bad people, okay? I knew this would happen, I just thank God that none of us were here," I whimpered, thinking of what the group of "bad people" would have done to Damon or Zach had they been here. They would have turned me, probably, but they would have been killed…especially Zach. After all, he was half werewolf, or shapeshifter, I guess, and they were the mortal enemies of vampires. Nope, the Volturi would never have spared him._

_"Look, it's not safe here, anymore. I never told you this, but these people…I knew they would come for me, it was only a matter of time, and now? I have to go, because they will kill me and Zach…and you, if you're anywhere around us. Damon, please, just go and forget about all of this!" I tried to reason with him as I filled a bag with cheerios and threw it into a bag I'd picked for snacks and other things._

_"Bella…I can't just leave you. If you're going, then…I'm coming with you," He spoke softly but I knew he meant it firmly, as in he wasn't backing down. Great…_

_"Damon, this is dangerous…I'M dangerous! I…I can't protect you if you come," I sighed, trying to calm Zach, who'd started crying, probably because of our yelling._

_"I don't need protecting. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself, and I can help you and Zach," he defended, sticking his chest out, and I almost laughed. How was it that he could make me smile even in the worse possible situation? Oh, yeah, because he reminded me of Jake…_

_"Damon,…please, just stay…," I whispered, trying to dissuade him._

_He stepped toward me and he was close enough to me that he could wrap his arms around me. He did just that, including Zach, who immediately settled down. I sniffed, but refused to let tears fall. _

_"No. Wherever you and Zach are, that's where I'm going, Bella," He whispered into my ear._

_I knew that I couldn't deny him._

So, that's how we ended up here. We had both lived in Jacksonville, Florida, which is where I'd lived for the past five years, with Renee, my Mom, and Phil, her husband. But, then, I'd bought the apartment and Damon had become a permanent fixture in my new home. I didn't mind, in fact, it made me feel better having someone to talk to who wasn't four.

So, he'd come with us, and we'd almost made it. We'd gotten all the way to Denver, Colorado. I was driving, and Damon was comically singing 'Ain't No Other Man' by Christina Aguilera as it played on the radio when I laughed and looked over to my right…to see three black angels in the middle of a large field. Or so I thought.

They blurred and then were closer, and that's when I recognized them. Aro, Caius, and Marcos, the three main members of the Volturi. They'd found us. The rest had been the scariest time of my life.

_I pushed the car well over a hundred miles an hour. After all, we were on quite a deserted road, perfect for killing people, I thought pitifully. _

_"Bella? Whoa, slow down! Do you wanna get us killed?" Damon screeched._

_"They've found us! We have to get out of here!" I yelled, pushing the car even faster._

_We were in Salt Lake City before I stopped looking over my shoulder every two seconds, and it was that long before I'd stop and let Damon drive. It was a straight line, pretty much, to Forks, but I wanted this journey over soon. He understood my urgency, but I was truly terrified, and he didn't know anything about vampires and werewolves. Sure, I'd told him about Edward and Jacob, but I never mentioned that they were supernatural men, one a vampire and one a werewolf, both fighting for my love. He knew mostly everything, but I'd left out the vampire/werewolf thing._

_We breathed a sigh of relief when we didn't see them for a while, but I knew they were still following, and I knew they'd find me…again, it was just a matter of time._

_One day, we were passing through a little town in Idaho, only a few hours from Washington, and I got this feeling that we were being watched. Damon had taken Zach into a gas station to get some chips, and I was putting gas into the car. The gas station was right beside this random forest, which alone made me uneasy, and as I looked to my right, I saw him. Felix. The "arms" of the guard, their fighter._

_He smiled sickeningly at me and pointed a long index finger at me, and then curled it in a 'come here' motion. I gulped and looked toward the gas station. Maybe if I went with them, they wouldn't hurt Zach and Damon. They may not even know about them yet .I went with Felix, desperately hoping they'd end me quickly and not turn me. I didn't want to be a vampire anymore…_

I was thrown back into reality by Damon's musical voice.

"Bella? You okay?" he asked, his golden red eyes searching my face.

"Uh…yeah. Sorry, I spaced out for a sec, I guess," I answered, smiling at him.

He shook his head and turned to looking out the window once again.

I turned my eyes to the road and concentrated on driving. Zach was still playing with the toy car and Damon had started tapping his hand on his leg again. All was good with the world…for now. Oh, except for the fact that I was about to face people who probably hate me. Oh, and I was going to face Jacob, my once best friend and love, bringing a son that he doesn't know that he has. Oh, yeah, and there's a group of vampires chasing me, because they want to kill me…

Yeah, life is perfect…like I could be so lucky.

**So, whatcha think? I hope the flashbacks gave some insight into the story. ****PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to update pretty soon, cause I'm excited about this story **


	2. Meet Your Grandfather

**Okay, second chapter…which makes me happy ^^ Thanks all who reviewed. I know this story is kind of confusing right now, but give it a chance, it will get better **** hehehe, I promise ^^**

**Meet your grandfather**

It was six o'clock in the evening when we arrived in front of Charlie's house. Damon looked a little nervous. He could be afraid of being around a human. He was, after all, kind of a new vampire. We both were, but I was kind of different. Anyway, I reached a hand over and placed it on his.

"It's okay, Damon," I whispered, trying to calm him.

He looked over at me, hesitant, but then he smiled, and I knew he'd be alright. I'd helped Damon in his first few months of vampire life, keeping him away from anyone other than Zach or me, to help him hunt and feed off of animals. He'd done so well. He'd trusted me…even after I'd gotten us both caught up in this mess with the Volturi.

"Alright, Zach, are you ready to see Grandpa Charlie?" I called to my son in the backseat, laughing as I heard him squeal in delight.

"Yes!" He yelled and I turned off the car, getting out. Damon followed suit and I unbuckled Zach from the car seat and carried him on my hip.

Walking toward my father's house with Damon at my side and Zach on my hip, I had never felt more anxious. How would he react? Would he yell at me, tell me to leave, demand answers and _then _tell me to leave? What would he think of Zachary? All these questions plagued my mind as Damon put a comforting hand on the small of my back, and I took a deep breath.

We reached the porch, and then the front door. I tentatively raised a hand to knock, pausing just above the wood. Then, willing myself to chill out, I finally sounded three firm knocks on Charlie's door…and took another deep breath as I heard him call "Coming!" from inside.

I gulped, and Damon squeezed my hand that he'd grabbed a moment ago. He let it go as Charlie opened the door.

"Hey,-," He began, but when he saw us, his voice stopped…and I almost think his heart stopped.

I could hear his heartbeat catch, but then mentally sighed with relief when it began again at a slightly quicker pace. He stared at me for what seemed like an hour, but was probably only about ten seconds. I wanted to smile, but I was too busy studying my father. He had changed. The black hair that had adorned his head was now dusted with gray, and even his mustache had a gray tint. He looked older, I concluded, but he was still my Dad, the same one who I hadn't seen in years…

"Dad…it's me, Bella," I whispered, wishing he would say something instead of stare at me like that.

He blinked and then he turned his gaze to my son, who was being really quiet for some reason…he must have sensed the tense way that I was holding him, hanging on my Dad's every movement, every intake of breath, trying to read his emotions. Zach smiled at Charlie, and Charlie just blinked. Then, he looked over at Damon, and his shocked and overwhelmed expression turned to one of distrust and suspicion. Damon just smiled, though, as if he didn't notice. When Charlie's gaze finally returned to me, I tried my best to smile at him.

"Bella…?" He breathed, his lip trembling slightly. _Oh, Dad…_

I rushed toward him and pulled him to me. I hugged him tightly against me, Zach still on my hip, and just held him while he hugged me back.

"I missed you, Dad," I whispered, squeezing him closer, though trying not to squeeze too hard. Stupid vampire abilities…

"Bells…where…why…I missed you, too," He stammered. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do, but for right now, I just wanted to be with Charlie, to hug him and let him know how much I'd missed him.

But, he pulled back and looked me in the eyes, as if he didn't really believe that I was there. I shook it off and turned to Damon.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet one of my friends from college, Damon. Damon, this is my Dad," I introduced the two, and Damon extended a hand. Charlie stared at it a moment before hesitantly shaking my friend's hand.

I mentally prepared myself and then turned to the boy in my arms.

"And, Dad? This is Zachary. Zachary, this is Charlie…your grandfather," I whispered the last part, and I saw Charlie's eyes widen…but then he looked at Zachary for the second time since we'd gotten there and he…he smiled. He stared at my son in awe, as if he were the most gorgeous thing on the planet. Gee, It really was true what they said about grandparents and their grandchildren…

Zachary hid his face in my long brown hair, bashful as always, but he peeked through two long curls at my Dad. Charlie chuckled and waved. "Hey, Zachary."

Zachary tentatively waved, and then he must have felt like he and Charlie were properly acquainted because he started reaching for the floor like he wanted down.

I sat him down and turned to my Dad as Zach walked over to stand next to Damon.

"Dad, I'm…so sorry. I have a lot of explaining to do, and I know that I don't deserve this, but…do you mind if Damon, Zach, and I stay here for just a few days? That's all we need, just a couple of days…," I pleaded, desperately trying to get Charlie to understand.

He nodded his head halfway through what I was saying. "Of course, Bella. You and your friend and…Zach can stay here as long as you need. I'm just…glad you're back, Bells."

I felt tears threaten to fall as I smiled and hugged him again. "Okay, we're going to unload the car."

He nodded against my shoulder and then I pulled away and turned to Damon, who Charlie was still giving that suspicious look. I rolled my eyes. Fathers…

Though Charlie said that he'd watch Zach while we unloaded the car and even let him watch TV, which he never let anyone do, he came running out after us, eager to help with anything at all. I chuckled. That's my boy, Momma's little helper…

"Alright, Zach, do you think you can take these pillows in for me? Don't let them drag on the ground okay? They'll get dirty," I spoke in a serious tone and handed him two pillows from the trunk: a blue one for Damon and a green one for me. Damon obviously didn't need one, but we had to make it look like he would be sleeping. I, on the other hand, still need sleep even though I'm kind of sort of a vampire. Thinking about vampires made me think about the Volturi, and thinking about the Volturi made me think of that day, two years ago…when everything had gone wrong…

_"Damon, please, keep Zach here! Don't you dare move from this spot! No matter what you hear, okay? I need you to do this for me," I pleaded, my hands on either side of his face, desperate for him to believe me._

_ We were sitting in a forest, not far from the road where we'd parked the car. I was going to stop this. The Volturi were right behind us, probably seconds away._

_ He was trying not to cry…he knew what I was about to do. He'd always known that it would come down to this…to me ending this never-ending "game". _

_ "Bella…," He breathed, his warm utterly human breath sweeping across my face as he tried to suppress the sob that I knew was itching to come from his throat._

_ "Please promise me that you'll take him to Forks…remember what I told you? My Dad? Charlie? Take him there, he'll be safe. You both will be," I told him. I didn't tell him that it was because of the pack. I didn't tell him that if the Volturi knew about my son that they would slaughter him…if they knew what his father was…_

_ "Okay…," Damon whispered, clutching Zachary tightly to him._

_ I knew that my son would be safe with Damon. Damon was very protective of both Zachary and myself, and I know that he loves us. Like we love him._

_ I stare at my friend and lean forward until the soft skin of his forehead touches mine. Damon whimpers, and I feel the same. I don't want to leave him and Zach, but I have to._

_ "Thank you, Damon. Thank you for everything…please keep him safe," I breathed._

_ I lingered a moment longer and then pull back to place a kiss on my son's forehead, and then I'm gone._

_ I race through the trees, looking back to where I'd left Damon and Zach, making sure that they're hidden. I can't see them. They'll be alright. The Volturi want _me_, not them. _

_ I run briskly back to the car and just stand outside of it…waiting. Waiting for my death, I guess. Waiting for the end of this painful heartbreaking thing that I call my life. I think of Zach. I think of Damon. I think of Charlie. I think of Jake…_

_ And then they're here. All three of the head members of the Volturi, in all their regal glory. Clothed in black, they look like avenging angels, and in a way, I guess they are._

_ Aro is the only one with his hood down, and he saunters over to me slowly, though to me it was fast. He inhales slowly when he nears me and then he licks his lips. _

_ "Bella…you smell wonderful," his voice slithers into my ears and I tremble._

_ "Aro, why are you chasing me?" I ask, defiant to the end. I already knew the answer._

_ "Why, Bella, we only wish to have a little chat," Aro snickered and his perfect white teeth greeted me as his lips peeled back. _

_ "Aro, I know that's not true. You're going to kill me, and do it quick. Just…just get it over with," I sighed, just wanting them to leave so that Damon and Zach could get away from here…to Forks…to the pack's protection._

_ Aro sobered and he was suddenly right in front of me. I jumped and my back bumped against the car._

_ "We're not going to kill you Bella. No, you're too…valuable for that. You…are immune to all of my guard's wonderful gifts…this could come to prove quite useful to me. I will turn you, my dear," He whispered, his hand coming up to caress my face. I shivered at his cold touch._

_ I looked him straight in the eye and forced through clenched teeth," I will never be part of the Volturi."_

_ Aro only smiled. "Hmm…maybe in time, then, if not now. But…I am going to turn you whether or not you join the guard. After all, you know too much to be left human."_

_ I nodded. Okay, so maybe he wouldn't kill me…but turning seemed just as bad. I didn't want to be a vampire. I hadn't wanted that in a really long time. _

_ "Aro, I'd like to go home. We've been chasing this girl for weeks," Caius spoke, his voice eerily calm and his red eyes appearing from under the depths of the hood. I cringed at the sight._

_ Aro turned his head slightly as if considering the vampire's words. "Yes…it has been quite a chase."_

_ Aro turned to me and his face came closer. He turned my head to the side, forcing me to turn away from him as his head fell into the crook of my neck. I knew what was going to happen even before his fangs sank deep into my flesh. This was it…I was going to become a vampire. _

_ I immediately began screaming and prayed that Damon would obey what I told him about staying put no matter what he heard. Aro drank from me, enjoying me becoming a vampire like him, and then he lay me gently on the ground. _

_ I heard his last words through my screams. "I'll come see you soon, Bella…to know if you've changed your mind."_

_ At this point, I didn't care what he said. I was in agony, literally feeling like my body was on fire. I lay beside the car, my body shaking uncontrollably, my back arching as I screamed in pain. _

_ I didn't know if the Volturi were gone yet, but I got my answer when I heard hurried footsteps and then an all too familiar voice._

_ "Bella?"_

_ No, please, no…Damon._

_ "What did you do to her? What did you DO?" He screamed but then he gasped and I heard a thud against the pavement next to me. He didn't know about vampires…he didn't know…_

_ I was still screaming…but suddenly I wasn't alone in my agony. Damon was screaming, too…_

"Bella, you alright?" I heard, snapping me back into reality. Damon stood there waving a hand across my face.

"Uh…yeah, sorry, must have just zoned out there for a second," I laughed, though I felt my hand shaking from the gruesome memory.

Damon looked at me a moment, and I knew that he could tell that something was wrong. I smiled at him, though, and he let it go.

We continued unpacking the car and got everything situated so that we were all three staying in my old bedroom. Damon offered to sleep on the floor, but I told him that it was fine if he had the bed. But, as we'd traveled, we'd taken turns sleeping with Zach. We'd vowed to never let anything happen to him. Sometimes, we both slept with him. But, apparently, neither of us would have to sleep on the floor because Charlie chose this moment to walk in with an inflatable mattress. I giggled. Charlie hadn't had an inflatable mattress before. I wondered why he had one now.

"Here you go. I figured you'd need it," He gruffly spoke, but he was looking out of the corner of his eye at Damon.

I smirked and Damon and I exchanged looks.

"Thanks, Dad. That's nice of you," I answered and got up to help him inflate the mattress.

In the end, I ended up sleeping in my old bed with Zach curled up into my chest. It was dark as I looked out across my room. I'd get up early and talk to Charlie before he went to work…we really needed to talk.

I locked eyes with Damon, and his reddish gold eyes twinkled in the moonlight pouring in through the window. He smiled, and I saw his features light up in the dark.

"Goodnight, Damon," I whispered, closing my eyes and pulling Zach closer into my body.

I was drifting off quickly when I heard, extremely close to my ear, what I thought were his answering words,

"Night, Bells…"

**WOOHOO! That was a sad but fun chapter. Mwahahaha! Lol. PLEASE REVIEW! It will get better once Bella has the little talk with Charlie. ^^**


	3. Friends

**HEY! Thanks for all the reviews, and hopefully more will come with this chapter. I might reveal a bit more in this chapter. I'm still deciding…as of now, anyway. ^^ Please enjoy, and send me some LOVE! Lol. **

**Friends**

**BPOV**

My eyes fluttered open slowly, my senses fuzzy and unclear from the restless sleep I'd received last night. Damon nor I either one had gotten much sleep since Colorado when I'd spotted the Volturi in the field. Ever since then, we'd been on our guard. Zach was the only one out of the three of us who ever really slept, and even now, in the comfort of my father's home, with the wolf pack close by in La Push, I still couldn't sleep at all. I knew why, and knew that it had nothing to do with the comfort of the mattress not being to my liking.

I looked down at a warm lump snuggled up against my chest, his chest rising and falling gently with each breath. _Zach…_he was the reason I couldn't sleep. I had to protect him, at all costs. I had to be alert, always watching. The Volturi knew nothing of him, but if they did…

I mentally shook the thoughts away and pulled my son closer to me, feeling his warmth seep into me. His black hair was a tangled mess on top of his head, but he couldn't have looked cuter. My eyes swept the room and I found Damon sitting on the floor by the air mattress, observing me quietly.

"Hey," I whispered, low enough for only his ears to hear.

"Mornin', Bella," He breathed, a smile lighting his features.

I returned his smile. "What time is it?"

"A little past six. Charlie's downstairs getting ready," He whispered, looking briefly toward the door.

I sighed, and looked down at Zachary, who was breathing peacefully and quietly. I didn't want to wake him, but I needed to talk to Charlie.

I moved gently away from him, but pushed my pillow up to him for him to snuggle up to, and he didn't notice the change. I crawled out of the bed and found my duffel bag quickly. I pulled out a jacket to cover up my top half, which was clad in only a tank top, and exited my room. I took the stairs two at a time, being graceful now instead of a chronic clutz, and found Charlie in the kitchen, drinking his morning coffee. He looked startled as I entered, but tried to smile. I promised then that by the end of the day that he would know everything.

"Are you going to work?" I asked, knowing that he was.

He nodded. "You, uh….want some coffee? Or Damon, I guess?"

"No, I'm fine, and, uh…Damon's still sleeping," I lied and forced a smile.

"Oh…alright," He answered before going back to his coffee and picking up the morning paper, his eyes lazily glazing over the different articles inside.

"Dad?" I hesitantly began, my hands fidgeting nervously with my gray polyester jacket.

He grunted and I figured that was the only acknowledgement that I was going to get.

"Tonight, I'll make you dinner, and then we'll…talk, alright?" I asked, hoping he'd be comfortable with the proposal.

He paused mid-drink and stared at me, lowering his mug. I smiled, trying to reassure myself or him, I wasn't sure.

"Well…tonight's not a good night, Bells," He finally spoke, and I saw hesitation in his eyes.

"Oh…uh, why?" I asked, wondering why he was being so backward about this.

He broke gazes with me and seemed to be trying to look anywhere else but at me. Weird…

"Dad, what is it?" I pressed, becoming increasingly uneasy by his behavior.

"Well, it's just…Billy asked me to come to a bonfire the tribe's having tonight. We've planned it for a while now, but I'm sure he and the rest of the tribe wouldn't mind if I brought a few stragglers," He laughed, though it was forced and the humor wasn't there.

My face went pale and I fought the urge to gag. The tribe…Jacob's tribe. Billy…Billy Black…Jacob's father. It all felt so real now. I was really here, so close to La Push, where my once love lives,…or maybe he'd moved somewhere else, away from this place full of pain.

"Oh…well, that's…okay. Maybe tomorrow. Uh, Damon and I actually have a lot of things to do today, anyway. We are in desperate need of some things for Zach and stuff, so, that's fine. We'll just stay here. I think that that…would be best," I answered, trying to keep my voice level even though my breath was becoming more and more ragged the longer I thought about Jacob.

"Are you sure? I'm sure Billy wouldn't-"

"No!" I firmly voiced, then sighed in frustration. "Look, sorry, I just…don't think I'm ready yet."

Charlie nodded, and I knew that he understood. Turning from him, I began my solemn walk back upstairs.

"Bells?" I heard from behind me.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked, turning my head slightly to hear him better, even though I didn't need to.

"I'm really glad you're home," Charlie said.

I smiled and turned back to look at my Dad. "Me, too."

He smiled and then turned back to his paper and I returned to my bedroom. Damon remained where he had been a few moments ago on the floor, and Zach was still sleeping against my pillow. I noticed that Damon was gazing at me with an odd expression.

"What's wrong?" I curiously asked, removing my jacket and laying it on top of my duffel bag.

"Nothing, it's just…do you ever think that maybe you find your destiny…in odd ways? Like out of the blue or during a tragic accident?" He asked, a serious expression frosting his eyes.

I just stared at him. What was he getting at?

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable for the first time under his gaze.

"I mean… maybe I was meant to meet you…to protect you and Zachary. I'm a…vampire now," this part he whispered, "and maybe it was always my destiny to be this way to protect you and Zachary."

I smiled. Oh, that's what he was trying to say. Oh, Damon.

I walked over and wrapped him in my arms as he rose to meet me.

"You're so great. Have I ever told you that?" I whispered, burrowing my face into his shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent.

He chuckled and the vibrations shot through me. "Yeah, you have, actually."

And then I remembered. I _had_ told him that before…

_"Bella, come on! It's just over here a bit farther!" Damon yelled, pulling my blindfolded self along, trusting him to lead my clumsy feet as we walked through the woods._

_"Damon, how much farther? My feet are tired," I complained, though not really meaning it. I was teasing him._

_"Oh, hush, Bella. You're such a girl," He laughed._

_I pretended to be genuinely offended by stopping dead in my tracks and putting my hands on my hips, but he just laughed and pulled me forward again. Suddenly, we stopped and Damon's hands came to rest on my cheeks._

_"You ready, Bella?" He asked, an excited tone to his voice._

_I just nodded vigorously as he quickly untied my blindfold. The first thing I saw was white light. After the darkness of the blindfold, my eyes took a while to adjust to the sun's light. The meadow that I found myself in was bathed in sunlight, and there was a stream flowing through it, running from a waterfall which came flowing down from a large cliff above. It was breathtaking, and in the middle of the grassy area we found ourselves in, which was littered in flowers, was a picnic basket and a blanket…and Zachary, who was already eating a cookie._

_I squealed and launched myself at Damon, hugging him tightly to me._

_"I love it! Thank you, Damon. This is the best birthday ever," I whispered and he curled his arms around my waist, squeezing gently to pull me closer._

_"Well of course it is," He loftily said._

_I pulled back and looked up at him cheekily."You're so great."_

_"Yeah…it's tough being me."_

_I punched him lightly on the chest and then followed him towards our little picnic._

"Oh, yeah," I breathed, remembering that time when things had been better.

Damon chuckled and released me. I walked over to Zachary and brushed a stray hair out of his face.

"He needs a haircut," I commented, eyeing my son's hair which had passed his ears.

"We haven't had time," Damon shrugged.

I nodded, knowing that lately, we hadn't had a lot of time for sleeping, let alone haircuts.

"Charlie's working today, so we should go get him a haircut, and it wouldn't hurt to buy him some more clothes. After all, I only packed what I could carry when we left," I told Damon, still studying my son.

I saw Damon nod out of the corner of my eye.

"What about you? Do you need some more clothes? I have money," I told him. I had some money saved for college, but now that college had had to be completely bypassed, I figured we could buy some new clothes with the money.

"No, Bella, I don't want your money," He put his hands up and turned away from me to his suitcase.

"Damon, look at me," I whispered, staring intently at his back.

He looked ahead and then slowly turned to me, his eyes meeting mine with a determined glare.

"I got you into this mess, Damon. You're my friend, and I…I want to do something for you. I want to help you all that I can. I mean, I'm the reason that you're like this, Damon. I'm the reason that they turned you," I whispered, feeling tears begin to surface.

He shook his head furiously and came over to me. "No, Bella, that's not true. This is my fault. You told me to stay, and I didn't. I heard you scream, and…I couldn't stay there anymore. I had to help you," He told me, his eyes searching mine.

"It's still my fault," I told him, looking down dejectedly.

He grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him. He was gazing at me with an intense seriousness in his eyes.

"Bella, you didn't make me do anything. You didn't make me come with you. You didn't make me be your friend. You didn't make me care about you. You didn't make me come running out of the forest. And, you certainly didn't make that vampire sink his teeth into me," He chuckled, but then returned serious. "Please, don't blame yourself."

I stared into his eyes, so different from before but still so familiar. I couldn't fight the urge to hug him anymore, so I reached for him. He came willingly into my arms, and I sighed with the comfort of holding my friend.

"Thanks, Damon," I whispered, feeling a stray tear slide down my face.

"No problem," He breathed, his cold breath sending a shiver down my spine.

What would I do without Damon?

You know, it's kind of a weird story of how we met. I was in college, of course, taking a bunch of really hard classes. An overachiever, as usual. But, being pregnant, and starting to show, I had decided to slow down. I was in the main office of the campus of the college that I was currently attending. Sun shone brightly through the clean window, and the woman behind the desk handed me my new schedule…

_"Here you go, honey. That ought to do you up," She drawled with a faint Southern accent that didn't suit any Floridian._

_"Thanks," I replied, smiling._

_Turning from her and still looking at my schedule, I didn't notice a broad shouldered wall of flesh in my way. I bumped into it and then looked up slowly. The guy had short dark brown hair, tan skin typical of a Floridian, and dark green eyes. It was the eyes that I found weird, so eerily green that I stared for just a second too long._

_"Uh…sorry, my bad," I lamely and feebly voiced and then maneuvered around him._

_I didn't look back, not wanting him to see my blood-red cheeks. I hated being so clumsy, always bumping into random people. I was ranting about this as I went out the door…and halfway down the street towards my car._

_"Hey, wait!" a voice yelled._

_I turned. _Oh no…

_It was him, that…guy. What did he want? Did he want to laugh at my stupidity some more?_

_I waited for him to catch up and then immediately began to apologize._

_"Hey, I'm really sorry about running into you. I…do stupid stuff like that all the time, really," I ranted, but he waved a hand in dismissal._

_"Ah, don't worry about it. No harm done," He smiled, and his perfect white teeth shone brilliantly and then he extended a slightly tan hand toward me. "I'm Damon."_

_I assessed him silently and then returned his handshake. "Bella."_

_His eyes found my stomach briefly and I knew he'd noticed the subtle bulge there. "Nice to meet you, Bella."_

_"Um, you, too," I returned._

_He smiled and began to walk away. "Uh, so I guess I'll see you later?"_

_I tried to return his smile. "Sure, uh…later, I guess."_

_He walked away from me, backwards…I opened my car door just as he bumped into someone, still watching me, quickly righted himself and looked back at me to see if I'd noticed…I acted like I didn't…_

"Well, he'll sleep until eight, and then I'll let him bath and we'll go and get a haircut and some new clothes, alright?" I murmured against Damon's chest.

"That's fine, Bella," He whispered, his hand idly drawing patterns on my back.

"Do you...do you need to hunt?" I asked, knowing that it had been a while since he'd eaten.

He nodded against my shoulder.

"Okay. Will you be alright by yourself?" I asked, knowing that he would. Damon had the self control of…well, Edward, to be honest. He'd never hurt a human, even in the throes of a hunt. He was always very careful about hunting nowhere near any humans. I'd helped him hunt the first few times, even though I knew little of it myself. I didn't need to hunt, though. I still ate human food. When the Volturi turned me, something went wrong. Something in Aro's venom or in my blood, one or the other, wasn't compatible with the other, and they didn't mix all the way or something. To be honest, I was completely clueless as to why it hadn't worked. For all the pain I'd been in, I could have sworn that when it had passed, that I would be a vampire. It hurt too much. Like fire inside my body. But when it was over, I still had brown eyes, and I was still…me. But, Damon…oh, Damon…he was different. His blood red eyes had found me, and I had wept.

_The burning finally subsided and I coughed, a little blood falling from my mouth to the road beside me. I heard a loud sound, hurting my ears. I winced and turned my head, trying to find the source of the noise, when suddenly it stopped. I found the culprit…Damon._

_"Da…Dam…," I tried to voice, but my voice was scratchy and sore._

_Damon lay facing toward me, but his eyes were tightly closed in pain. He was pale, and I feared that he'd lost a lot of blood. He was shivering slightly, but it suddenly stopped as a stray ray of sun passed across his body, and I gasped. Damon's skin was glittering…just like Edward's. _

_"No…no…no…Damon," I whispered, wincing at my sore throat._

_At his name, his head shot up and his eyes opened…red irises greeted me, filled with confusion and hunger._

_I closed my eyes, unable to look into the consequences of my actions. Look at all he'd done for me…and look at what it had gotten him…He'd known nothing of vampires, and now look at him._

_My eyes felt watery, and against my permission, tears escaped, but I could care less. Damon would probably kill me. His newborn thirst would be too strong to resist my blood, which I still felt roaring through my veins. _

_"I'm sorry," I breathed through my tears, still not looking at Damon._

_Arms found me and pulled me into a sitting position. I weakly opened my eyes and found a stunned and tired Damon looking down at me._

_"Bella? I'm so…," He began, but stopped as he saw my pulse beating softly in my neck. _

_I touched his face. "I know."_

_He shook his head and looked back at my face. "Help me."_

_I nodded._

After that, I'd showed him how to hunt. He hadn't hurt me or Zachary…to this day. I wondered how he'd been given such iron self-control. Maybe it was his gift, just like Edward could read minds.

Ah, Edward. The guy who'd first one my heart. He had been a vampire as well. I had told Damon the entire story shortly after he was turned. After all, why not tell him exactly what he was? Anyway, he knew all about the Edward, Jake, Bella love triangle. He knew that Jacob was a werewolf. He knew that Zachary was half werewolf. He knew that Edward was a vampire. He knew everything.

Damon pulled away from me. "I'll be fine. I won't be long. A quick deer, maybe."

I chuckled. "I don't need details."

He smiled. "Hmm…alright then."

And then he was gone. I walked slowly over to the window and stared out at the forest beyond the yard.

I heard more than felt myself say the words, "Watch out for wolves, Damon."

**Okay, so whatcha think? I was soo excited about this chapter! So, yeah, Damon is just too adorable! I love his character! But, Zachary is just too cute, too! So, I know many of you are wondering when Jake is coming back…and I will NEVER TELL YOU! MWAHAHAHA! You'll just have to read ****But, it will be kinda soon,…maybe. ^^ PLEASE REVIEW and let me know if you liked it or hated it **


	4. We have to tell him

**Hmm… I know I just updated last night, but this was eating at my consciousness and just HAD to get out! Lol. So, this chapter will bring in a much anticipated though surprising event! So, beware and happy reading! XD**

**We have to tell him**

**BPOV**

After Damon had left, I found the bag that I'd thrown Zachary's clothes into and selected a suitable outfit for him to wear. It was a red shirt with a brown dog on it and a pair of red shorts that matched the color of the shirt. He would look so cute in them, and I chuckled when I saw the dog on the front. How appropriate…

I used Charlie's ironing board to iron the severely wrinkled clothes, which had been randomly thrown into the bag whenever we left a place on our long and delayed voyage to Forks. It had seemed like we'd never stopped running, and in a way, we really hadn't.

When I returned to the bedroom, Zachary was becoming more mobile, tossing and turning, which meant that he was starting to wake up, reaching for that vague sense of consciousness. I laid his clothes out on the end of the bed so that I could put them on him when he woke up. Then, I waited, just watching my boy struggle to wake up.

He moved his head from side to side, turning toward me and then snuggling deep into the pillow. He whimpered softly and then his eyes briefly opened. Before I could react, he closed them again and turned onto his stomach, stuffing his head into my pillow. I giggled at him, and how he acted so much like Jacob.

It was time for me to intervene.

"Zaaach," I sang as I approached. "Time to get up, baby."

I gently put my hand on his back and began rubbing softly. "Come on. We're going to have some fun today. You're going to get a haircut."

He turned his head immediately to look at me, though his expression was groggy and well-slept. At least _someone_ was getting some sleep around here…

"Mommy, am I really getting a haircut today?" He asked, his words barely understandable.

"Yes, baby," I whispered as I ran my hands through his dark hair.

"Where's Uncle Damon?" he asked.

"He's outside. He'll be back in a minute," I answered, then I pulled him up as he reached for me.

"Let's take a bath, alright?" I proposed, carrying him into the bathroom.

I sat him down on the toilet and turned to get a towel and a washcloth. Then, I turned to the bath tub and turned the water on, finding an appropriate temperature and filling the tub up enough to wash Zach in it. Turning back to him, he jumped up into my arms, squealing. He loved a bath.

"Mommy, where's Grandpa Charlie?" he asked as I started undressing him.

"Grandpa Charlie has to work today, but you know what? Tomorrow, we're going to eat dinner with Grandpa Charlie, alright?" I asked, struggling to pull his shirt over his head.

He smiled. "Yes!"

I giggled and pulled his shorts and underwear off. Now, he was completely nude, so I sat him in the tub and began washing his hair with some shampoo I'd brought with me. He laughed as suds started rolling down his shoulders as I massaged his scalp, and I laughed along with him. When his hair was dry, I used a cup that I'd gotten from under the sink to rinse out the shampoo from his hair, making sure not to get any in his eyes.

Then, I washed his little body, making sure my boy was clean. Finally finishing his bath, I pulled him up and wrapped him in the fluffy white towel I'd retrieved from under the sink. He was shivering in the cool air after being in the warm water and I rubbed the towel around his arms, trying to warm him as he laughed.

After dressing him in the red outfit and combing his hair, I came back into the bedroom with him and sat him on the bed. His hair was still damp, but he was mostly dry. I turned to Zach's bag and pulled out some socks and slipped them on his feet.

"Are you ready to go and get your hair cut?" I asked.

He nodded enthusiastically and smiled.

"When Damon gets back, we'll go, alright?" I told him, and he again nodded.

_"Get off me!" _

My brow furrowed in confusion as I heard a voice from outside.

_"Shut up, leech, and quit squirming!" _

What? That first voice sounded like Damon, but that second voice? I couldn't say who that could be.

I looked into Zach's eyes. He couldn't hear what I could.

"Zach, can you wait here for Mommy? I'll be right back, okay? Don't move," I told him, knowing that he'd obey me.

I turned and grabbed my jacket and then ran downstairs, wondering what in the world was going on outside. Charlie was nowhere to be seen, thank God, and I pulled the jacket on just before opening the front door.

I gasped as I beheld the sight before me. I had been right. Damon was there, but so were two others. Two tall, tan, muscled, handsome men. Definitely Quiluete. Like…Jacob. Finally seeing their faces, I recognized them both. It was Embry and Paul. They had their arms locked firmly around Damon's shoulders, holding him in place.

"Embry…Paul…?" I whispered, unable to form anything more coherent.

Paul and Embry both had cold stern expressions as they studied me. Their gazes told me all that I needed to know. They hated me. Probably everyone in La Push did for what I'd done to Jacob. After leaving him, I was positive that he hated me. And now? They'd confirmed it.

"Bella? I was just on my way back when they caught me," Damon explained, frustrated at being held by these two muscular men.

Paul growled at Damon and then returned his eyes to me.

But, it was Embry who spoke, Jacob's dear friend before I'd…left.

"Is it really you, Bella?"

I swallowed forcefully and made myself stare firmly into Embry's eyes. "Yes, Embry. It's me."

Embry paused and then nodded. "Then, who's this?" He pointed to Damon.

"He's my friend. He's a…vampire, but he's not dangerous. He drinks the blood of animals, not humans. I know him, and he'd never hurt anyone," I desperately told the two werewolves.

They looked at each other, and Paul spoke. "We'll have to tell the Alpha about this. But, tell us another thing…are _you_ human, Bella?"

I faltered, and I knew that he'd seen it. He tensed and studied me more intensely.

"I'm…I'm kind of…half vampire," I answered, trying to explain what I was in the easiest way possible.

Paul looked confused and looked at Embry, who was staring intently at me. "How…? We'll need to know more about this, Bella."

I nodded, knowing what was coming next. They'd arrange a meeting. It was inevitable.

All of a sudden, Embry moved away from Damon and ran towards the woods. He came back as a wolf. Luckily, I knew he wouldn't be seen because of the forest being so close to him and the fact that this part of the neighborhood is not very populated.

I knew he was talking to the Alpha. Or maybe someone higher up in the pack than he was. He kept looking back and forth between Damon and me, as if trying to figure something out. I tried to keep my heartbeat steady, but it was accelerating out of control. What if he was talking to Jacob?

Paul still kept Damon in his grip, a dangerous expression on his face.

"Paul?" I voiced, barely above a whisper.

His eyes flashed over to me.

"Damon's not going to run away. He's…alright," I tried to tell him.

Paul looked briefly at Damon and then reluctantly let him go. Damon was by my side in the next instant, and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked shaken, but he attempted a smile at me. I returned it feebly.

Embry ran toward the forest and came back in a pair of cut-off shorts. He looked a little shaken up and pale, but he tried to keep up his tough façade.

"There's going to be a meeting tomorrow at the old treaty line. Do you remember where that is, Bella?" He spoke.

I nodded and Damon wrapped an arm around me as I started to sway a little on my feet. These boys used to be my friends. Embry used to hug me every time I saw him. I'd not been too fond of Paul, but it was a comfort to see his familiar face…the face of Jake's pack brother.

Embry stared at Damon's arm around me as though it was the most disgusting thing on Earth, and I immediately felt ashamed. They must think I'm so…stupid? Crazy? Insane? All words seemed appropriate right now.

Paul and Embry looked at each other then, and turned to nod at us. We nodded back and then the two werewolves disappeared.

I closed my eyes as tears threatened to fall.

"Damon…," I whispered, turning toward him and wrapping my arms around him.

He accepted me willingly.

"I'm sorry. I should have figured that the wolves would still be patrolling," I whispered into his neck.

"Nah, Bella. They were just doing their job. I told them that I was with you, and they immediately stopped trying to kill me," He chuckled.

I cringed at the thought of two wolves attacking Damon and pulled him tighter.

"Zach's dressed and ready to go get his hair cut," I spoke into his shoulder.

"Alright. We'd better not keep him waiting," Damon chuckled.

I smiled and released him and we walked back into the house, hand in hand.

**EPOV**

_Paul, was that seriously her?_

Paul and I were running, in our wolf forms of course, back toward La Push. He was behind me, but not by far, and we talked using our minds. Pack telepathy.

_I don't know. I mean, it looked like her. But, she smelled…different, didn't she?_

_Yeah, man. She didn't smell like a leech, but she did smell different. Do you think she was telling the truth about…"Damon"?_

_I don't see any reason why she would have lied about it. Bella's a lot of things, but she's not a liar._

_Embry, Paul, have you left Charlie's house? _Sam was here now, it appeared. He was Beta now, which was second in command. I saw through his mind that he was in La Push, close to his own place. It worked out best for him to do the closest track to La Push seeing as to how Emily was pregnant. He rarely left her side at all.

_Sam, we're almost to La Push. What do you think about all of this, Sam?_

_I don't know. We'll have to talk to… _a snarl of frustration cut off Sam's thoughts.

I understood Sam's feelings and let out a howl of my own. Things were about to get a lot more complicated than they were at present. We'd have to talk to the Alpha. He had to know.

_Well, Sam, who's going to break the news to Jacob?_

**WOOHOOO! Lol. Thanks to all who have been reviewing! I really enjoy writing this story, and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Bella's Back

**Hey, guys! New chapter up, as promised. Last chapter got a little…TENSE! Lol. I'm pleased to hear nothing but positive things about it, though. Thank you to all who have been reviewing **** Enjoy the next chapter! **

**Bella's Back**

**EPOV**

I trudged away from my truck towards Jacob's, Quil's, and my garage that we owned together, wishing that I was anywhere else. I had gotten the short straw this time. I was the one who had gotten chosen to tell Jacob about Bella. I would rather have told him while we were wolves, in my head, where I could have just said it in my mind instead of having to tell him with my mouth. I honestly didn't know what to say. But, I knew how he'd react, and it wouldn't be good.

Bella had left Jacob five years ago, a little over that actually. He'd thought that maybe she'd just left for a few days just to be alone…at first. But, after a week with no phone call, no letter, and definitely no Bella, he'd started to get worried. Charlie had told him that he knew nothing of Bella's whereabouts, but he knew that she was safe because Renee had told him that Bella had called her. Jake had been heartbroken. So, she'd left him. He'd went into a depression for about six months. He wouldn't talk to any of us and spent most of his time as a wolf and the rest of his time on the beach on that stupid log he and Bella used to sit on. It had hurt to see him so lost and alone. We'd all tried to help him, but he'd just give us a weak smile and say "Give me time, guys." So, we did, and he had eventually gotten better. Not healed, but better. To this day, I knew that he wasn't healed completely, but he was getting there, day by day.

I think what really made him start to feel less alone was the call to be Alpha. He'd always known that he would become the Alpha one day, and when he'd accepted the role, the whole pack had breathed a sigh of relief. Jacob was a terrific Alpha. He was patient, understanding, firm, and most of all, wise. He knew how being a leader worked, and he knew what it took to be ours.

But, Bella…she'd broken him. His heart still ached, and every once in a while, when he thought we were all lost in our own minds, he would think about Bella while we ran. Her smile, her hair, her laugh…everything. She'd meant the world to him…and now she was a leech. How do you tell someone that the person they loved above all others is one of the living dead that sucks the life out of living creatures? She'd said she was half-vampire, but as far as I was concerned, if you're part leech, you're all leech. Jacob may think differently, but I doubt it.

I walked into the building, feeling nervous and hoping that Jacob was here alone. It was after closing, so I figured it was a good chance that he was. I knew that Quil wasn't here, because he'd not wanted to be anywhere near Jacob when I broke the news, and he'd fled home. What a chicken…but I honestly couldn't blame him. Jacob was going to…well…flip out.

The front room was empty, so I made my way into the actual garage part, where there was what looked like a 2004, maybe 2005, Ford F-150 truck. The hood was opened, and Jacob was leaning over it, his eyes searching for a problem, I assumed. He was alone, which helped ease my nerves.

"Hey, Jake," I called, feeling nervous and…to be honest, afraid.

He looked up and cracked a smile. "Hey, Em. What's up?"

"Nothing," I replied, coming to stand beside him. "What's wrong with the truck?"

He raised up, his brows knit together with confusion. "Engine keeps stalling. I'm trying to figure out why."

"Oh. Hmm…maybe I can help you later…but we really need to talk right now," I began, my hands shaking a little. Come on, Embry, man up.

He looked at me, assessing my emotions with his eyes and his senses. Then, he nodded and walked toward the offices in the back. He walked slowly, taking his time, and by the time we reached his office, my palms were sweating.

"Alright, Embry. What's going on?" He asked, suspicious now of my behavior as he sat down behind his desk.

I remained standing, knowing that it would be easier to bolt if I were standing when he found out.

I looked into Jacob's eyes and tried to calm my nerves.

"Jake, man…we were patrolling today, and…," I faltered, not really knowing what to say. I wished that we were in wolf form so that I could just _show _him.

Jake immediately perked up. "You found a leech?"

I nodded. "Yeah…uh, he had kind of golden eyes like the C-Cullens, but they were also kind of red, so we didn't want to take a chance with him. We…attacked…," I broke off again, knowing that this was the point of no return.

Jake just stared at me. "Did you finish him?"

I looked down briefly, took a deep breath, and then returned my gaze to his confused face. "No."

"So, he got away?" Jacob's eyebrows raised, obviously thinking that one vampire was hardly a match for Paul and I at once. Which was right; we could have taken him…

"Yes…well, kind of. He said something that made us…stop," I explained, trying to tell if Jacob was in a good mood or not. I sure hoped that he was.

"Well, Embry, tell me what he said. Quit beating around the bush and just tell me. You act like I'm going to rip your head off or something," Jacob chuckled, his mouth breaking out into a smile…the last one I'd see from him for a while, I was sure.

"You might do that, Jake," I spoke in all seriousness, and Jacob's face faltered.

Jacob leaned forward and looked me right in the eyes. I remained strong, keeping his stare.

"What did the vampire say, Embry?" He asked me.

I took one last deep breath.

"He said that he was with Bella," I answered, keeping my eyes on Jacob.

He just kind of stared at me for the first few seconds, but he wasn't breathing. He was holding his breath…

"What…?" He breathed, his face frozen. Alright, let's finish this before he tries to kill me.

"He…said that and we stopped trying to kill him. Paul and I, we took him back to Charlie's, where he said that Bella was, and-"

"Was she there?" Jacob breathed, his eyes now staring at the desk in front of him instead of at me.

I swallowed and then replied. "Yeah…she was."

"And she's a…," He didn't finish the thought. He didn't need to.

"Um, well that's what we're still trying to figure out," I admitted sheepishly. We were still confused on the part about what Bella actually _was_.

Jacob looked up at me and I realized that he was thankfully breathing again. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she said that she was _half _vampire, and she didn't really stink…not like that guy did. She said that the male drank from animals, too, not humans," I explained, happy that Jacob hadn't broken down right in front of me. He was actually taking it…kind of well. But, I knew that inside, well…inside I knew he was a mess right now.

He nodded and reclined a little in his chair, looking overwhelmed. Who could blame him?

"There's a meeting tomorrow at the treaty line. I didn't tell her a time. I figured we'd talk to you and then…let them know," I informed.

"Yeah. We…need to know how long he's…or they're….staying, I guess," He nodded, appearing dejected as he contemplated everything.

This sent me over the edge, and suddenly, I wished Jacob _would _just blow up! I wished he'd do anything but be so understanding and…Alpha-ish.

"Jake, is that really all you want to know? How long they're _staying? _How about why Bella left in the first place? How about why she never told you _or _Charlie where she was? How about why she broke your heart?" I ranted, my voice rising, trying to get some kind of sensible reaction from him. This wasn't going as expected.

He exhaled loudly and his hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Embry…I…I don't know if I want to know, alright?" He spoke lowly, and I knew that I was entering dangerous territory.

"But, you _need _to know, Jacob. You deserve an explanation," I pressed, wanting to give my friend and Alpha some answers to the many questions that I knew he had after these five long years of not knowing.

Jacob sighed again and put his face into his hands. "I need to phase and see this for myself."

He spoke through his hands, but I heard what he'd said. "Okay."

He rose quickly from his chair and before I could blink, he'd phased right in the middle of his office. I sighed and turned away from him and took my shorts off. Even though Jake had seen all of us wolves naked before, we tried to show each other some privacy. I phased as soon as I threw the shorts to the ground and turned to Jake, looking him in the eyes. His big brown wolf eyes looked defiant…against what? Getting his heart re-broken…

I knew he was reading my thoughts, so I replayed everything in my head. Beginning with seeing Damon running in the direction of Charlie's house, I showed him all the events that led up to seeing Bella. I could feel his emotions, though I knew he was trying to shield them from me. But, when I got to showing him Bella, he couldn't hold back his pain anymore. I felt it, and it made me sway on my feet. Jake was still hurting…he'd never stopped. He was sad, relieved, overjoyed, angry, frustrated, and happy all at once. I couldn't discern the emotions one from the other, but I knew this: Jacob still loved Bella, even if she didn't deserve it.

**BPOV**

Zachary, Damon, and I walked into the barber's shop and immediately Zachary ran to play with some toys sitting on a table. I walked over to sit with him while he played, and Damon went to register Zach. There weren't many people in the waiting area, so it wasn't long before he was called. I went back with him and told the hairdresser, a nice flamboyant blonde girl with a soft spot for kids, what I wanted with his hair and then returned to sit with Damon. I picked up a magazine and pretended to idly flip through it.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I whispered, too low for any human to hear.

Damon's head turned slightly in my direction. "It's alright…you called them Paul and Embry, right?"

"Yeah. Embry's really good friends with…_him_," I swallowed as I tried not to visualize 'him' in my head. "Paul's another member of the pack."

Damon nodded. "They're…different."

"They could have killed you, Damon. The werewolves are very strong. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you," I whispered, my voice lowering even more toward the end.

Damon turned to me and gave me a sad half-smile. "But, they didn't, Bella. I…kind of dread that meeting tomorrow, though."

I cringed. "Yeah…me, too."

"Do you think he'll be there?" Damon wasn't looking at me anymore and seemed to be very interested in his shirt sleeve all of a sudden.

I gulped. "I'm not sure, but I think he will be."

Damon nodded minutely and gave me another half-smile. I didn't return it and he reached to grab my hand gently in his.

"It's going to be alright, Bella. You'll see," He told me, trying his best to look like he believed it.

I sighed quietly and squeezed his hand. "I wish that I could believe that."

I shrugged lamely and let my hand fall from his, knowing my answer wasn't what he wanted, but I knew that tomorrow was going to be…well, bad. Jacob hated me, I knew that he did. It was just a fact. After what I'd done to him, well…I'd hate me, too.

"Damon, I don't think that Zach should come," I whisper, looking briefly to my little boy, who was sitting in the chair talking avidly to the hairdresser while she cut his hair.

Damon looked up to see Zach, as well, and then returned his gaze to me. "I don't think he should, either. Maybe Charlie could keep him?"

"Yeah…I'll ask. I mean, he's not that much trouble," I chuckled, looking at the way he was sitting so straight in the chair and turning his head whichever way the hairdresser told him to.

"No, he's a good kid," Damon chuckled, his voice deep and beautiful.

"Damon, he's going to yell at me. I hope he does. I hope he tells me how much he hates me. I deserve it," I whisper, my lip trembling.

Damon noticed the change in subject and shook his head. "I won't let him be like that to you, and-"

"No, Damon. I deserve this. I told you what I did to him, how I hurt him…I deserve whatever he does to me," I breathed, shaking my head.

Damon didn't reply because Zach came running up to us, but I knew that this conversation wasn't over.

We paid for Zach's hair cut, and as we were walking out, I ruffled his hair, loving the softness and short length that he had now.

"It looks good, Zach," I laughed as he smiled up at me.

"Thanks, Mommy," He replied.

We drove to a small clothing store and stocked up on some much needed new clothes for all of us. Then, we went to the grocery store and restocked our supply of food, well…for me and Zach, anyway. I wasn't about to let Charlie feed us through his own hard earned money.

By the time we were done shopping and had a car full of clothes and food, it was already five in the evening. Charlie would be home by this time.

We pulled into the driveway and my heart sank right into my stomach. There was a truck parked in the driveway…Jacob's truck.

**Duh Duh DUUUUHHH! What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	6. Visitation

**Okay, here's the next chapter for Desperate Measures, so please enjoy! **

**Visitation**

**BPOV**

_Oh no, oh no, oh no…_

I stared at Jacob's truck sitting in Charlie's driveway, silently willing it to just go away. What was he doing here? Had Embry and Paul told him already? Was he who Embry had been talking to? Oh please, no…

Damon sensed my panic and grabbed my shoulders once the car was parked, as he was driving.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, his words frantic.

"J-…he's here," I whispered, my lips trembling as I tried to calm my nerves. It was to no avail, so I just started to practically shake with fear.

Damon's posture went from scared to determined in an instant.

"I won't let him hurt you," He firmly spoke, trying to ease my fears.

"I don't think he would, Damon. I just…didn't think that I'd be seeing him so soon," I admitted, wringing my hands together. I tried to think of reasons to go to Canada that Charlie would accept, but came up short. I was going to have to face Jacob…gulp.

I opened my door and slowly stepped out, walked back to Zachary's door and picked him up from his car seat. He was asleep, and who could blame him? It had been a very eventful day. Once the car door was shut and Zach was comfortably situated in my arms, I looked pointedly at Damon and began trudging up toward the house. I walked right by Jacob's truck, and couldn't help but to look at the black metal. I'd ridden in this truck many times, and it held many memories of jokes and laughter and kisses inside its cab. I shook my head and kept walking.

We reached the door and Damon held it open for me as we entered. Charlie came to us first, a tired look on his face. No sign of Jacob yet…

"Hey, Dad," I tried to greet, but my voice was hoarse. "I thought the bonfire was tonight…?"

"Oh, yeah. It is. It's at seven, so…I still think you'd have fun if you want to go," He invited us once again to the bonfire, the last place I wanted to be right now.

"No, that's okay," I declined, my eyes roving past him to scout for a russet colored man who'd owned my heart completely at one point in time. He still did, if I was completely honest with myself…

"Oh!" Charlie suddenly said as if remembering something. "Someone's here to see you." He didn't give anything away by his expression, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Crap.

"Uh…okay," I answered, unable to think of anything else.

"They're in the living room. I have to get ready for the bonfire and get out of this uniform, so just go on in," He instructed, and as I looked down, sure enough, he was wearing his Sheriff uniform. I hadn't even noticed.

"Okay…," I mumbled and looked at Damon, who put a comforting hand on my lower back.

Charlie turned away from us and began walking toward his bedroom. Damon pushed me gently forward and, still carrying Zachary, I walked slowly into the living room.

A tall, tan, handsome man sat on my father's couch…but it wasn't Jacob. It was Embry and Sam. Why were they here in Jake's truck?

I must have looked confused because Embry chuckled. "Never mind why Jacob's truck is here and he isn't, Bella. We need to talk to you."

I would have been offended, but Embry had always been nice to me, and I tried to remember the time when we'd been good friends.

"Okay…," I answered, nervously chewing on my upper lip.

Embry sighed and looked at Damon. "How old is he, Bella? Vampire years, I mean…?"

Briefly, my eyes found Damon's, and I answered in a clear voice, "About two years."

Embry nodded. "Do you trust him?"

Though confused, I immediately nodded. Why were they asking me this?

Embry accepted my answer by looking deep into my eyes, trying to make sense of me. He didn't understand me. Heck, I didn't even understand me.

Suddenly, Embry's eyes shifted and he was looking at Zachary. I stiffened and Damon moved a little in front of me. Not enough to block me from view, but enough to give them the idea that he would protect both me and him if they decided to try and attack.

But, Embry didn't try to attack. Instead, his expression turned to one of confusion. He looked me straight in the eyes and again just stared at me. I started to fidget under his stare when he finally spoke.

"Who's the kid, Bella?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Is he a leech, too?"

I sighed, wishing that they'd not ask about Zachary. "No. He's…human."

Kind of. I mean, he was half werewolf, or shape shifter I guess, but he's human.

"Hmm," Embry murmured, deep in thought. I knew one thing. If anyone could figure out the secrets being Zachary and I, it was Embry. He was smart. Everyone knew it. He saw things in people that sometimes they didn't even see. He was probably wondering if Zach was mine and Jacob's son or not right now…and this made me even more nervous.

"Well, who is he?" He again asked.

The whole time, Sam had sat silently beside Embry. He stared the whole time at Damon, not even bothering to glance at me. I thought it was odd, and it unsettled me that Sam was paying so much attention to my friend, even if he was a vampire.

"He's…my son," I told them truthfully, pulling Zach's sleeping form closer to me.

Embry remained still for a moment, but then nodded slowly. "He looks like you."

I was hoping he wouldn't say the other person that I knew he looked like, and when he didn't, I sighed with relief.

"So, is he the father, Bella?" Embry pressed, pointing at Damon, smiling when he saw how uncomfortable he was making me.

I had the urge to stomp my foot, but pushed it down firmly. This was too much. They were getting personal…very personal. They had no right to know any of these things. Embry was trying to figure out why I left, I knew, but that was for me to tell Jacob, not him. It was none of his business to ask these questions.

"Embry, what did you come here to say to me? If all you want to know is the details of my personal life, then you can leave," I sternly told them, an angry glint in my eye as I stared Embry down.

Everything was very tense for a moment, and then Embry laughed. It was odd hearing it in so uneasy a moment, but he seemed to ease the tension a little.

"Alright, Bella. But…you'll have to explain some things tomorrow to us. We have to know why you're here and how long you're staying," Embry explained once he'd finished laughing.

I nodded, knowing full and well that the pack would need to know this information.

"We'll meet tomorrow at noon at the treaty line. Is that alright?" Embry asked.

"Yes," I answered, wishing they'd just go so that Zachary, Damon, and I could go upstairs and I could calm down.

Embry nodded and he and Sam rose at the same time. Sam led the way out the door and Embry followed close behind. I watched them go. Neither turned back to say anything else to me when I wished they would say something…anything…about Jacob. I wanted to know if he was still here, in Forks, still with the pack, still…Jake.

"Embry!" I called, almost without realizing it.

He stopped immediately, just shy of being out of my sight, and turned back to me.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking a little annoyed but waiting patiently for my question.

I handed Zachary to Damon quickly and walked over to him.

"Is…is Jacob still here?" I asked, my question barely audible.

He straightened and his defense had immediately switched to 'on' for some reason.

"Why, Bella? What do you care?" He spat, his eyes black with anger.

I cringed, but continued to speak. I needed to know if Jacob was alright.

"Please, Embry. Is he alright?" I pressed, feeling tears gather in my eyes.

He didn't show any regret at his words as he saw my tears. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, Bella, would you be if you were in his place? If you were in love with someone, if they left, how would you feel?" He spoke, his voice rough and rapid with anger and rage.

I felt the tears roll down my face and closed my eyes in shame. I knew how it felt to be left by someone who you thought loved you. Edward had left me…I'd been heartbroken, depressed, even almost suicidal.

"Please tell me he's here and alright," I whispered, begging him to just answer the question.

Embry sighed, and tried to calm himself by breathing deeply and closing his eyes.

"He's here. He's…alright," He finally replied. "Bring the kid tomorrow."

He left before I could ask anything else, and I immediately burst into tears. Jacob was alright. This was great…then, why am I crying? Tears of joy, maybe? I didn't know why I was crying, but suddenly, Damon's arms were around me and he was carrying me slowly up the stairs. I heard the rumble of Jacob's truck and whimpered softly.

"Shh, it's alright," He whispered into my ear as he entered my bedroom, where Zach was lying on my bed asleep.

He laid me down gently beside Zachary and I pulled him down with me.

"Please just stay here with me. We can all fit," I tried to smile, but failed miserably.

He looked unsure, but I pulled his hand softly, and he relented, sliding into bed behind me. He didn't touch me, but it was a comfort to just have him there. My crying subsided and I pulled Zachary to me and he nuzzled into my chest.

"Tomorrow's not going to be easy," I whispered.

Damon's hand came up to stroke my back and I sighed softly.

"I know," He returned.

"I wish Zachary didn't have to go. They'll notice if we don't bring him, though," I admitted feebly.

"I know," he returned, his hand still drawing slow circles on my back.

I pursed my lips. "You know everything," I sarcastically retorted.

"I know," He chuckled, and I laughed with him.

He was trying to cheer me up, and it was working, like it always did. Damon always knew what to say to make me feel better. He was so much like Jacob that sometimes it hurt to look at him. I mean, he didn't look all that much like Jacob, but it was the way he acted.

"Damon?" I voiced, drifting slowly into unconsciousness. This day had been too much.

"Yeah?" He asked, his cool breath slithering across my neck.

"You're my best friend," I breathed, smiling as sleep claimed me.

"…I know."

**EPOV**

As we drove away from Charlie Swan's house, I couldn't help but replay the meeting with Bella, Damon, and the little boy. Sam remained silent as he drove, but I pondered everything that she'd said.

Who was that guy with her, anyway? He'd sure seemed pretty chummy with Bella and her son. He'd looked like he'd wanted to bite our heads off when I'd looked at Zachary. I wasn't going to attack or something. He didn't even know what I…wait. Bella may have told him about us. Surely, she wouldn't have done that. But then again, this was Bella we were talking about.

I shook my head, tired of dealing with Bella.

I thought about her son, the little boy she'd been holding in a vice grip in the living room. He'd looked so much like her that I'd known immediately that he was hers'. But, there was something about him…something different. I had suspicions, especially with the way she'd completely shut down when I'd asked if Damon was the father. Did her blatant refusal to answer mean that he _was _or _wasn't _the father? My guess was no, this guy 'Damon' wasn't the father. He didn't look a whole lot like the kid. I mean, yeah he was tan, but he didn't have the facial features of the little boy.

So, who was the father? I had another guess, and if I was right, then tomorrow's meeting could get very interesting.

**Alright, end of chapter one!**

**AWWW! Gosh, I love Damon. He's just adorable. Anyway, were some of you disappointed? HAHA PLEASE REVIEW! You can yell at me or whatever it's cool **


	7. The Bonfire

**Alright, next chapter's here, and I think you all will like it. **** PLEASE ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW! And, I know I've been updating like crazy, but school starts this week for me, so I'm trying to get a few chapters in so that I can get used to school again :P **** So, please enjoy, and once again, thanks to all the reviewers who like this story! XD **

**The Bonfire**

**CPOV**

I was absolutely stunned when Bella showed up yesterday. After five years that consisted of no communication whatsoever, except for that one phone call from Renee, she finally came back. I was overjoyed, but at the same time curious to know the reason for her leaving in the first place. But, I would wait until our dinner tomorrow to have the talk with her. I honestly didn't have any idea what she would tell me, but I think it might have something to do with Zachary, her son. He looked so much like Bella, and he really was a cute little kid. I'm a grandfather…wow.

I changed into some jeans and a button-up plaid green plaid shirt and came back into the living room. No one was in there, so I just shrugged and went outside, deciding to drive the cruiser out to the bonfire at La Push.

On the drive over, I thought of Bella's "friend", Damon. He was a strange character, and I would know. I'm a sheriff, after all. But, I didn't think he was dangerous, just…different, maybe. I figured she'd met him in college or something. Maybe they were a couple…maybe he was the baby's father? No. The boy looked nothing like him. But, the way Damon looked at Bella…it was the way that Jacob used to look at Bella. Only this time, Bella didn't return the gaze. Bella never did know how to sense a person's feelings for her, and I knew that this was the case this time, as well. Jacob had fawned after her for a whole year before she finally realized that she returned his feelings. What had happened? Maybe she'd tell me tomorrow.

I drove the way to La Push, my stomach patiently anticipating the fried fish I'd be eating once I made my way there. I wondered if Jacob would be there tonight.

I pulled up in front of Billy's house, where the bonfire was going to be held. I turned the car off and got out. Walking around the house to the back yard, I could already hear the laughing and yelling coming from the younger boys of the tribe.

As soon as I turned the corner, Billy called out to me.

"Charlie, over here!" He yelled. He was sitting silently in his wheelchair a little ways from the house. There was a campfire there, and people were already gathering around it, eating to their heart's content. And, boy, can those La Push boys eat!

I walked over and sat beside Billy, gazing around the fire to discern familiar faces. I recognized Sam Uley and his wife Emily, who was heavily pregnant, Paul…Meraz, I think, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Sue Clearwater, their mother, and a few others that I'd seen around but didn't know their names.

I also saw Rachel, Billy's daughter. I didn't know that she was in town now, but apparently, she was. His other daughter didn't get to come in that often, but Jacob was of course, always here.

Billy glanced behind me and told me to go and get some food, so I made my way to the table where they had set the food out. A man was standing there with his back to me, filling his plate with food. I didn't recognize him until I got closer. It was Jacob himself.

"Hey, Jacob," I greeted, grabbing a plate and helping myself to some of the food.

He paused in his actions, but then resumed filling his plate. "Hey, Charlie."

"How have you been?" I asked, trying to make some conversation.

"Alright," He answered, then his jaw clenched. I saw the muscles in his face tense out of the corner of my eye. "I heard that…that your…"

I sighed and looked up at him. His eyes were stern but I could tell that he was afraid to ask me the question I knew he wanted to ask.

He squared his shoulders and looked me in the eyes. Jacob was a strong man, but Bella had broken him when she'd left. I'd watched him seclude himself, draw in on himself until he was barely seen by anyone, even Billy. He was always gone. Where? I have no idea.

"Is you daughter…home?" He forced out, turning his attention back to filling his plate with food.

I copied his actions and then answered him. "Yeah. She got here last night."

He nodded and when I looked up to see his expression, he was gone. I looked behind me to see him walking solemnly toward the bonfire.

"Poor kid," I muttered under my breath. My daughter had broken his heart.

**BPOV**

I woke up around nine in the evening and I was alone in bed. I groggily sat up and tried to get up. It took me two tries. I was apparently more tired than I had originally thought. I looked around the room and saw that bags littered the floor. Damon had unpacked all the clothing from the car.

I stumbled to the stairs and made it down without falling, hearing laughter and talking coming from the kitchen. I entered and saw Damon and Zach sitting at the table. Zachary was eating some animal crackers and was now dressed in some pajamas, and Damon was making faces at him. I stood there, just watching them together, until Damon noticed me and smiled. Zachary looked up, confused, and then squealed.

"Mommy!" He yelled, jumping out of his chair and running over to me.

He wrapped his little arms around my legs and I pat his back gently, laughing at his affection.

"Hey, Zach," I spoke softly.

He released me and ran back to the table, resuming eating the animal crackers.

I looked hesitantly at Damon, who was still looking at me.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, nodding toward the living room.

He nodded. "I'll be right back, buddy," he told Mason and then followed me into the living room.

I turned to him once we were out of sight of Zach.

"Tomorrow, at the meeting, they'll ask me how I met you and why you're with me. I…want you to have some say in this. What should I tell them?" I asked, trying to start this conversation off easy.

He contemplated my question. "Just tell them that we met in college and we're good friends. That's the truth, Bella. Tell them about the Volturi, and-"

"No! I can't tell them about the Volturi. They'll want to…well, I don't know what they'll do. I mean, they could just say "well, good luck with that" and then laugh in my face," I sighed in frustration.

"You really think that they would do that?" He asked timidly, his voice unsure and tired.

"I don't know. I'm their enemy now, even…even Jake's," I shivered when I said his name.

"Bella…you can't help the way your life has gone, honey. Everyone makes mistakes, but you are the most wonderful person in the world, and we _will _get through this, Bella," Damon told me, hugging me close to him.

I wrapped my arms around him and sighed contentedly. "I just…don't want to look into his eyes, to see the hate,…and know that it's directed at me."

I trembled, trying to keep the tears forming just behind my eyelids in check.

"He can't hate you, Bella. No one could," Damon whispered into my hair.

I was silent for a moment, but then I spoke, so low that I didn't even know if he could hear me. "I can…"

Damon just crushed me tighter against him and tried to console me through his actions. But, it was no use. I really did hate myself for what I'd done to Jacob, but I couldn't change it.

I'd only left Jacob because I was afraid. I mean, what teenager wouldn't be afraid if they found out that they were pregnant? I loved Jake dearly, but I couldn't tell him. He had been only seventeen at the time, and I had just turned nineteen. He was too young to be a father, and I knew what would happen if I told him. He would either reject me and tell me to never come back or he would drop out of school and get a job to try and support us. I didn't want to know which one he would have done, but I hadn't went to find out. So, I'd fled Forks and left everything and everyone behind, taking with me only some belongings that could fit into my old beat-up red truck and had driven all the way to Jacksonville. Yeah, that had definitely been one heck of a drive, but I'd stopped quite often to rest and I stayed the night in hotels along the way.

Jacob would absolutely flip out when he learned that I'd left here knowing that I was pregnant with his child. He would probably hate me, but I knew that I deserved it. I just hoped that maybe by some miracle, he wasn't at the meeting tomorrow.

Yeah, wishful thinking…

I missed Jacob. The possibility of seeing him tomorrow brought me back to the time we'd shared together. I missed his smile, his face, his laugh, his…everything. I missed the way he touched me and how I always felt safe in his arms. I missed his kiss, the way he looked at me…like I was the only thing that mattered in his entire world.

Damon held me for a few moments, but then he returned to the kitchen with Zachary. I stayed, though, for just a few moments…thinking about Jacob.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? TELL ME! Haha. LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The Meeting

**Alright, here's the next chapter! XD I hope you like it! So,…the chapter we've all been waiting for ^^ I hope it is everything you wanted it to be! XD**

**The Meeting**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sun this morning. It shone brightly through my bedroom window, lighting up the room with light. I sighed contentedly, but then remembered what today was and immediately, my stomach plummeted.

_The meeting…_

I pulled reluctantly away from my son's grasping hands and stood from the bed only to be greeted by Damon's broad chest. I looked up into his patient brownish red eyes and sighed.

"Bella, it's going to be alright," He whispered, caressing my cheek with his cool hand.

I attempted a smile and took a deep breath. Damon was right…I hoped.

"Time?" I asked, hoping to get my mind off of the eminent meeting.

"A little past nine, I think," He answered.

I nodded and reached for my bag. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay," He replied and sat down on the bed next to Zach.

I grabbed a change of clean clothes from the duffel bag and then ironed them and set them in the bathroom for me to put on once I finished showering. I made sure the water was warm, undressed, and then stepped inside, letting the water run down my body, trying to let the relaxing feel of the water calm me. It didn't work, but it did take my mind away from the meeting. I got to thinking about Edward, oddly enough, and I remembered the phone call that had changed my life…literally.

"_You're going to get a bath. Yes, you are," I cooed to my little boy, picking him up from his crib gently and taking him to the bathroom._

_He was too small to bath in the bath tub, so I bathed him in the bathroom sink. He liked the water on his body, and he'd laugh and flash his two teeth at me. He was so adorable. _

_I had just started to undress Zach when I heard a loud ringing noise. Confused, I picked up Zachary again and walked to the kitchen to find out what was making the noise. It was my cell phone, and it was demanding my attention._

_I picked it up and looked at the number. It read 'unavailable'._

_I answered it anyway._

"_Hello?"_

_There was just silence on the other end._

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked again, getting kind of frustrated._

"…_Bella?"It was a voice I never thought I'd hear again._

_I had to make sure. "…who is this?"_

"_It's me…Edward," he answered, confirming my guess. "I'm sorry for calling like this, but I had to…tell you something very important."_

"_Edward? Is it really you?" I asked, unable to believe that I as actually talking to me. He and I had not spoken since he'd left me in the woods a little over three years ago._

"_Yeah, it's really me, Bella. I wanted to tell you what I have to say in person, but the possibility of a vampire coming to Jacksonville is highly unlikely. Also, we must stay away for now, Bella. Things aren't…safe," He explained, making me more nervous by the second. What was he talking about?_

"_Edward…what?" I asked, incredulous. First, Edward, my ex-boyfriend, calls me out of the blue after not having seen me for three years when he left me heartbroken and crying in the woods. Second, he's going on about things not being "safe"?_

"_Bella, I apologize. I…wish I could tell you more, but please stay in Jacksonville. You should be safe there, for now. The Volturi will try their best to not come there," He stated, sounding apprehensive and stressed._

"_The…Volturi? The Italian vampires you told me about? What do they have to do with anything?" I asked, utterly confused. Zachary was getting sleepy, being held by me through the conversation. He rested his head on my shoulder and a hand came up to the back of my neck._

"_Bella, they found out about you…about you knowing about us. No humans are supposed to know. I should have been more careful. Aro, their leader, he always asks to touch our hands when we visit. His gift allows him to see every thought we've ever thought, so when he touched my hand…he saw you," Edward sighed, his voice ragged and worried._

_I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself._

"_So, what, they're coming after me?" I asked._

"…_Not right now. Alice is watching their decisions, but they do plan to come…eventually. We'll know when they do so that we can warn you, but we can't be with you, Bella. I wish we could, but it's safer if we stay away. They could track us too easily, and they don't know your scent," he answered._

"_So…basically I'm just supposed to live in fear until they decide to come and kill me?" I spat, angry that even when I wasn't with Edward, vampires still thought it was fun to chase me._

"_Bella, they won't kill you, they'll try and turn you. We'll know when they decide to leave Italy, and we'll let you know," he replied, taking a deep breath toward the end._

_I sighed. "Alright. Thanks for at least letting me know."_

_He was silent._

"_Edward?" I asked, wondering if he'd hung up without saying goodbye._

"_Bella, why did you leave Forks?" He asked, his voice hesitant._

_I gasped as the memories came flooding back. Jacob was everywhere. I'd tried to forget, to push away all the pain that I'd carried with me to Jacksonville from the home of my love, but it all came rushing back at Edward's words._

"_Bella, are you all right?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned._

"_No, I'm…fine. Uh…I left Forks because I wanted to see…my Mom," I lied, hoping he'd let it go._

"_Oh. I was hoping that it wasn't because of me," He admitted._

"_No, it wasn't," I replied, dejected and suddenly very tired._

"_You know, you would be safer in Forks, Bella. But, I won't bother you anymore. I…wish you happiness, Bella, and I'm sorry that things ended…the way they did," He mournfully said._

_I sighed. "Yeah…me, too."_

"_Goodbye, Bella."_

"_Bye, Edward."_

I shivered, remembering the way he'd said my name as he said goodbye. He had breathed it, and I could almost feel his cold breath on my ear as I hung up.

So, that's when I'd found out about the Volturi's plan to turn me. I had been absolutely terrified the first week or so after Edward's abrupt phone call, but I had soon settled down, contempt to wait for Edward's warning and just focus on Damon and Zachary.

The day before someone had broken into my apartment, there had been a message on my phone, but I'd been out late and had been too tired to see what it was, so I'd just gone to bed. The next day, the day of the break-in, I'd checked the message before leaving work. It had read 'They're coming-E'. I had immediately grabbed my things and ran for the car. When I'd gotten there, I knew that it was time to go. Time to leave for the one place that I knew that Zach and I would be safe…Forks.

As I showered and thought of these events, I was just trying to entertain my mind, to keep it on anything but Jacob and the meeting. Would he be there? I kind of hoped he wouldn't be, but then again…to see his face, those round warm brown eyes, that smile. There would be no smile today if he was there after all. Only hate…he would hate me, and I deserved it.

Dressing in a simple blue shirt and some jeans, I exited the bathroom, my hair still damp. Damon already had Zach up and dressed and was about to take him downstairs. I motioned for him to go ahead as I put the toiletries I'd used in the bathroom away. Then, I followed Damon downstairs to eat a tense and quiet breakfast with Zach chatting away about something he'd dreamt about and Damon and I casting weary glances at each other.

After eating, we only had about thirty minutes to spare, but I wanted to be there early. I didn't know why, but I wanted to be. So, we piled into my car and drove the short drive to the La Push-Forks treaty line, the same one that had been used for the Cullens. No cars were parked there by the road, so Damon pulled the car in slowly…almost reluctantly. Maybe I was just imagining that.

I exited the car slowly, feeling like I was about to get a death sentence or something. Damon also exited the car and came up beside me, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I leaned into him for support, and he squeezed me gently to him.

"I'm so scared," I whispered, my lip trembling.

"Don't be. I'm here, and I won't let them hurt you," He assured.

I rolled my eyes. "Damon, I'm not afraid of them hurting me. I'm afraid of…Jacob. Not afraid _of _him, but afraid of what he'll…_do_. Or say…"

Damon nodded, understanding as always. Zachary was sitting in the car, reading a book about dinosaurs. I wasn't going to get him out of the car unless I had to.

The time grew closer and closer to noon and my nerves became more and more unhinged. I grew fidgety, alternating between pacing and leaning against the car.

"Bella, honey, stay still. You'll make Zach nervous," Damon chuckled, though it was tight and forced.

I looked at Zach and then sighed, leaning up against the car next to Damon.

We stood there, and my eyes began to droop slightly.

"They're here," Damon whispered, and my entire body tensed.

"Where?" I asked, looking up at him hesitantly.

He was staring into the tree line, frozen in place.

"There's six of them, so not the whole pack is here," He explained.

I nodded and I felt his hand slide onto mine and then grasp it firmly. I looked up at him and tried to smile. At that moment, a tall dark-skinned handsome man appeared from the forest. It was Sam.

I nodded to him.

"We're waiting for you," He explained, then looked back at the car. "Bring the kid, too."

Dang it!

I nodded and turned to get Zach. He reached up for me as soon as I opened the door. Picking him up, I carried him on my hip as Damon and I followed Sam into the trees.

We met four other Quilete boys just beyond view of the road. I thought Damon had said six men were here, but I figured that I was mistaken. I searched their faces, looking for one in particular.

Sam…Embry…Quil…Paul…Jared…

No Jake. So, where was he? Maybe he wasn't a part of the pack anymore.

Sam took his place among the members of the pack, but he looked to Embry, who spoke to us.

"Well, Bella, it's nice to see you again," He sarcastically greeted, chuckling.

"Yeah, you, too, Embry," I returned.

"Well, let's get down to business. We all know that this guy's a leech, but what about you? Are you a vampire?" He asked, cutting to the chase.

I shuffled nervously from foot to foot and attempted to answer him. "Uh…no. I'm kind of…different. When I was changed, I didn't really…get turned all the way. Something happened and I fought it. I'm only…half vampire."

Embry nodded, but a few of the other members looked skeptical.

"When did this happen, Bella?" Embry asked again.

"About two years ago," I answered, trying to sound calm and confident.

Damon was hovering close to me, but his eyes weren't on the wolves in front of us. His eyes searched the forest around us, particularly to our right, deeper into the forest.

"Damon is…technically still a new vampire, right? How come he has so much control?" He asked, scoffing as he said Damon's name.

I stiffened, ready to defend Damon. "Damon is very careful, and it seems that he has extremely good self-control. He has never hurt anyone."

Embry nodded, but said nothing in reply. He was silent for a while, staring at Sam's face for a second, and then launching another question at us.

"Who did this, Bella?"

I looked up at Damon, but he was staring off into the forest still and wouldn't look at me so I turned to Embry and decided to tell them the truth.

"Members of the Volturi," I spoke in a low voice.

"The…what?" He asked, his face twisting in confusion.

"The Volturi. They're a group of vampires in Italy that sort of...act as a court of sorts. They control the vampire world, and they found out that I knew about vampires but was a human, and they decided to turn me," I explained, trying to fall back behind Damon a little.

"Hmm…we've never heard of these vampires before. How did they find out about you?" He asked, his brow furrowing in confusion once again.

"Uh…well…," I stuttered, unable to form the words. Everything felt….odd.

Embry asked me a question that, if I answered honestly, would reveal that I had had contact with the Cullens, or specifically Edward. Damon was staring off into the forest like a statue, and Zachary was staring at Embry while hiding his face in my hair.

"Bella? Answer the question, please," Embry commanded, his voice harsh.

"Well,…they found out because of…Edward," I breathed, loud enough for all present to hear.

But, I hadn't anticipated a silent and unseen observer, one who let out a long howl of pain very close to where we were standing. I would recognize that mournful wail anywhere. It was my Jacob.

**Okay, whatcha think? LET ME KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL ROCK YOUR SOCKS, hopefully! LOL!**


	9. Reuniting

**Hey, guys! Sorry it's taken so long to put up a new chapter **** But, here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it! XD**

**Reuniting**

**BPOV**

My body immediately pivoted to face the trees around us. Damon came to stand protectively in front of me, Zachary pushed up against my chest tightly. My stomach was in knots. Jacob was here. I knew that the howl of anguish heard a moment before had been Jacob's mournful voice.

_Oh, Jake…_

Sam, Embry, and the rest of the pack were tense, but they remained perfectly still. With my inhuman hearing, I could hear footsteps approaching at a rapid pace. They sounded uneven and softer than any human footprints.

I was shivering now, afraid of Jacob's reaction. He was in wolf form, I guessed from the howling and the sound of his paws drawing closer and closer to where we all stood.

Damon began to hiss, his instincts to protect getting the better of him. I nudged him with my shoulder.

"Damon, shh. It's alright," I whispered, trying to comfort him.

The heavy footsteps changed and suddenly, I heard Jacob's confident steps coming through the trees toward us. They were quick with frustration and anger. I stayed behind Damon, afraid to let myself be seen fully. Zachary was completely hidden from view.

Suddenly, there he was.

"Jake, calm down!" Sam yelled, coming up to stand beside him and putting a hand on his upper arm to hold him back.

Jacob shrugged it away, but didn't move. He stared venomously at Damon, not even glancing at me. I didn't care, for if he was looking at me, I wouldn't have been brave enough to hold his gaze. Now, I simply stared at him, absorbing his features permanently into my memory. He'd changed…in more ways than one. But, he was still Jacob…still my Jacob. His broad chest was bare, and I remembered briefly what the soft skin would feel like if I touched it like I used to touch him.

Low growls issued from deep inside Jacob's chest and he breathed deeply, trying to control himself. I wanted to comfort him, almost to the point of my hands coming up to reach toward him, but I pushed them down and focused on holding Zachary, who had gotten very quiet.

"Jacob, this meeting is almost over. We just need to-" Sam began.

"Over? Why? I just got here! _I _want to ask some questions, now," Jacob seethed and came a little closer.

Damon never flinched, and he remained rooted to the ground in front of me.

"What's your name, leech?" Jacob hissed, his black eyes wild and angry.

Damon took a deep breath. "Damon."

Jacob breathed deeply as well. "How long are you staying here?"

Damon faltered. We'd decided on just a few days, but we'd never been too awful specific. He hesitantly turned his head slightly to look behind himself at me. That's when Jacob decided to notice me, as well. My eyes met his and it was like the world stopped. There was just him. His eyes bore into mine for what seemed like eternity, and then they slowly and hesitantly softened. His eyes turned the warm brown that I remembered and I saw my Jacob looking back at me and my mouth fell open in sheer awe of seeing the love of my life again…so close to me.

Jacob leaned forward like he was trying to take a step closer, but Damon tensed in front of me and his eyes found my friend and they immediately regained their black coloring and his body began to shake with anger.

"Why are you here?" he whispered, his anger forcing him to barely utter his words.

Sam and Embry inched closer to him.

Damon just stared, and I sighed, knowing it was my turn to speak.

I inched around him, but then froze. If I showed myself completely to Jake, he would see Zachary. His son. He'd know, he'd have to know. Zach looked too much like him for him to not at least suspect.

Mustering my courage, I addressed Jake when I spoke and then stepped out from behind Damon.

"We're only going to be here a few days. We had to come here. It was…unavoidable," I spoke, trying to keep my voice steady and calm.

Jacob stared at me for a moment, looking amazed at the sound of my voice. Then, his gaze shifted to Zachary, and a calm look crossed his face. His entire expression changed to wonder and awe. My baby boy just looked between me and Jacob and Damon, trying to make sense of everything that was happening. Jacob's face remained that way until I almost literally saw the whole situation click in his brain, and then his gaze darkened and switched back to me…no, he was looking at Damon. Wait, no!

"Bella, why is that kid here? This leech is dangerous. You should know better," Jake spoke to me while looking at Damon.

"Damon, will you please take Damon to the car and wait with him?" I asked, turning to Damon.

He remained rooted to the spot. I nudged him with my elbow, forcing him to look at me. "Go."

He glared at Jacob, but turned and took Zach from my arms, who protested a little at leaving me with people who were angry, no doubt. Damon walked away, and I felt suddenly very alone. I returned my gaze to Jacob, though, and tried to continue.

"Jacob, Damon won't hurt Zach. He's a very good person. He's never killed anyone, I promise," I hurried to defend my friend.

Jake shook his head. "He'd still hurt a human if he got too close…if blood was spilled. Even his…wife or son."

What? He thinks that Damon's…and he and I are…what? Jake's jaw clenched and he was fighting to keep his emotions in check. The rest of the pack were tense, as well, but Embry alone had a slowly growing half-smile on his face.

"No! No, Jake. He's not…we're not…Zach's not…," I stuttered, unable to form words due to the shock of Jacob's assumption.

Jacob's eyes squinted as he became suspicious.

"Jake, please…Damon's just my friend. He was changed because of my…recklessness," I whispered.

Jacob looked at me again. His eyes seemed questioning.

"Damon's my best and really only friend right now. He's not Zachary's father," I whispered.

Jake blinked.

"But he's yours?" He asked, almost hesitantly.

"Yes," I mumbled.

Jake nodded.

"And he's human?" He asked again.

"Yes," I replied, lowering my head.

He nodded again.

"How long are you staying?" Embry asked, coming to stand next to Jacob.

I glanced at him. "A few days, but…Zach's going to stay with Charlie…well, if he agrees with it."

"Why? He's your child. Why would you leave him here?" Embry challenged, his brow furrowing.

I sighed. "I'm unsafe. Just being around me puts him in danger."

Embry looked confused, and Jacob looked calm…too calm.

"Okay, do you honestly want to hear the whole, sad, long story?" I sighed, having dreaded this part of the meeting.

Embry nodded while Jake remained impassive.

I took a deep breath and began. " Edward sent me a message saying that the Volturi, which is the vampire's law-keepers in a way, knew about me knowing about vampires existing. No human is supposed to know. Edward told me that, at the time, they weren't coming for me. But, about a year later, I was contacted by him again and he told me that they were coming. That day, they came to my apartment. Everything was destroyed. Luckily, we hadn't been there. So, we left, and we almost made it. They caught up to us, though, and changed Damon and I, leaving us on the side of the road."

Embry had an angry expression on his face, and Jacob's face remained vacant.

"We just want to stay long enough to get Zach settled, and then we're leaving. Zach can't come, because if they…knew who, or what, he was, they would kill him immediately. I have to protect him above all else," I continued, my voice shaking a little when it came to talking of Zachary's possible death.

Embry nodded. "Where will you go?"

I swallowed forcefully.

"I, uh…hope to intercept the Volturi before they come to Forks. I don't want them anywhere near here, because they would kill Zachary, and if they found out about you, they would kill all of you, as well," I explained, trying not to sound condemning.

"They might come here?" Embry asked, stepping a little closer.

"Oh, they'll definitely come. They want to kill me or turn me completely, and somehow, they know that I wasn't turned. They're coming to finish the job. They'll kill me, but…I can't let them come here. There's too much that's…important here," I whispered.

"Well, this 'Volturi' couldn't possibly be so powerful as to match our forces, Bella. You may not know this, but the pack has grown since you've been gone, Bella. There's at least twenty or so of us. With Jake leading us, nothing can stop us," Embry gloated, and I shook my head before he was even halfway finished, but stopped when he spoke of Jake.

"Jacob is…the leader? The Alpha?" I gasped.

Jacob looked into my eyes and nodded. I should have known this. He'd once told me that it was his destiny to become the Alpha of the pack, just like his grandfather, Ephraim, which was Zachary's middle name.

"Well, that's…g-great," I stuttered, feeling suddenly at a loss for words.

"Back to the point, Bella. A league of vampires are coming here to kill you, but technically…you're still human, so that makes you our responsibility while you're in Forks," Jacob voiced, though it seemed like he regretted saying it.

I shook my head. "You can't defeat the Volturi. They're too strong, and I won't let you get yourselves killed because of me and my stupid mistakes."

Jacob shook his head. "We have to protect the town and the tribe. It's our job."

"No!" I yelled, and Embry literally jumped at my outburst. "You don't understand! _I'm _going to leave in a few days and _I'm _going to intercept the Volturi and lead them away and _I'm _going to handle this! _Me!_" I ranted, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

Jacob looked a little surprised, but he recovered quickly. " What's going to happen…when they find you?"

He already knew the answer as soon as I faltered at answering his question. His eyes darkened even further and the growls began again deep inside his chest.

"They'll…probably kill me. I hope they'll settle at that and won't touch Damon. They don't know about Zach, so they shouldn't come back here to search for him," I whispered, my brief spout of courage completely dissipated.

Jacob shook his head. "I won't…"

He didn't finish. His head dropped and he stared at the ground.

It was then that I decided that he needed to know something before I was killed. He needed to know what he meant to me, what he'd always meant to me.

"Jake…," I breathed, and he slowly raised his head.

His expression was solemn, but his eyes were livid.

"I want you…to know that I-"

"No, Bella. I don't want to hear excuses from you. You left me, you moved on, I get it, alright?" Jacob cut in, his voice crisp and flat.

I shook my head. "No. I haven't moved on. I'm still hurting, Jacob. There's….not a day that goes by that I don't think about you."

His head snapped completely up and suddenly, he was right in front of me. I gasped and tried to back away, but he held my upper arms to keep me in place.

"Then, _why, _Bella? Why did you leave me? Weren't we happy? I…I loved you," He whispered, all anger gone from his words. His voice was that of someone who'd fought and ultimately lost.

My lower lip trembled, but I forced my words to form. "Jake,…there were many reasons why I left. But…I loved you, too, Jake."

He shook his head. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have left."

I shook my head as well. "I had to leave."

"WHY?" He suddenly growled, his face inches from my own.

The rest of the pack remained motionless, but suddenly, I didn't want them there. If Jake wanted to tell them everything, then that was fine, but I didn't want them overhearing this conversation.

"Jake…," I said and then looked toward the shirtless men behind him.

Jake glanced back briefly but then returned my gaze. "Anything you have to say, you can say in front of the pack."

I gulped. I had been afraid he'd say that.

I took a deep breath and then looked him straight in the eye.

"I left because I was pregnant."

**AHHHHHHH! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD OH YEAH! PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	10. Revelation

**Okay, guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait **** Hopefully, the content of this chapter will be worth it **** I hope you guys like it, and I long to hear from you! I've missed you! **** Please njoy and review! **

**Revelation**

**BPOV**

My hands were shaking violently as I kept my eyes trained on the ground, my breath froze in my chest, my blood ran colder, waiting for Jake to respond to what I'd just revealed. I'd just told him the truth, the secret I'd kept from him for all of five years, and though it felt wonderful to not have that weight pressing on my very heart anymore, I was anxious to hear and see his reaction. What would he do? Would he yell at me? Would he tell me he hated me?

Nothing happened for a while but still I wouldn't breathe and soon Jacob slowly began backing away from me and I risked bringing my eyes to his face. His mouth was agape and his eyes wide with shock, but his eyebrows furrowed roughly with disbelief. He was looking at the ground…and he understood. Those eyes, those eyes I loved so much…the eyes I'd seen my future in at one point in my life, were filled with strong emotion…most of it was hurt, pain…rejection. I could tell by his expression that he knew now what I was so afraid of him finding out.

"But…," he whispered, seemingly unable to finish his thought.

Embry remained unchanged, a calm expression on his face. He seemed almost…smug. I glared at him.

"You knew…didn't you?" I breathed, my lip trembling.

He nodded. Jake glanced over at him for a millisecond, and then drug his eyes slowly to mine.

"You…left when you were…when we could have…," he whispered, the raw hurt in his eyes making me feel weak at the knees.

Jake backed away from me again, his back making contact with the trunk of a tall tree. He rested tiredly against it.

"Jake, I'm…I wanted to tell you, really, I just-"

"You just WHAT, Bella? How could you…just leave when you knew that you were…that we had…," he interrupted, his entire body beginning to tremble with rage.

Embry stepped forward to hold Jake by his shoulder, fearful of him losing control in his angry state, but Jacob growled at him and he stepped slowly to the side, close enough to intervene if Jacob lost control but far enough away that Jacob remained comfortable at the distance.

"Bella, we were…we were in _love_! How could you just desert me and…take our child away from me?" he brokenly accused.

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth against his words and the pain I knew I'd brought upon him. He looked like he was on the verge of crying…that or bolting. Either way, I knew this was nowhere near finished.

I summoned what courage I had left, the courage of someone who had single-handedly raised a child alone after leaving the love of her life behind, and found my voice again.

"Jake, let me explain," I pleaded as his gaze became cold and hard again. His eyes darkened with fury.

"Explain? What reason could you possibly have for leaving?" He asked desperately.

"I-"

"I mean, how could you-"

"I WAS AFRAID!" I screamed, angry tears falling from my tired eyes.

Jake froze and the rest of the pack did, as well. Embry looked almost apologetic, but his expression remained calm.

"I was afraid…of what was happening to me. I've never had to think about having kids. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know how to tell you or what you'd do. I was afraid…you'd leave me," I cried, my knees shaking with the sheer effort of holding my body up while so much emotion was running through me.

"What…so you left me because you were afraid that I'd leave _you_ because you were pregnant?" he asked angrily, taking a step toward me.

"…I guess. That and I was terrified of the thought of telling you. I knew what…you'd do," I whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"And exactly what was that, Bella?" he seethed.

"You would have dropped out of school, gotten a job…," and suddenly I lost control and took a step toward him, raising my voice, "I mean you were _sixteen,_ Jacob! I was only eighteen, but I made it through having a child. I didn't want you to miss out on school and the life an average sixteen year old has!"

He was ready with his comeback to my comment, taking another angry step toward me as he shouted, "Bella, I wasn't an _average _sixteen year old! I probably _would _have gotten a job and dropped out of school, but only because it would have been what I wanted to do. I would have done it because I loved you and I wanted the baby," Jacob retorted, walking toward me until he was standing directly in front of me, his beautiful face inches from my own. I felt my heartbeat speed up, which I'm sure he heard. But, if he did, he didn't show it.

"You wanted the baby?" I breathed.

"I _would_ have, if you would have told me about him," he snapped.

It hurt to have Jacob so angry at me, but I knew I deserved it. I took it with my head up, almost welcoming it, just because I knew Jacob would feel better after letting his anger out and I would feel better having Jacob yell at me for quite a long time…maybe the rest of my life, because that's what I deserved.

"Alright, Jake, I admit it. I messed up. I know you hate me, but…you won't have to put up with me for much longer, anyway," I told him dejectedly.

Jacob sighed, frustrated. "Bella, I don't hate you. I don't trust you and it will take time for you to gain back my trust, but…I could never hate you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'd been so sure that Jacob would hate me and never want to see me again. My mouth feel open in shock, and I found I had nothing to say to that.

"What do you mean about not having to put up with you for much longer?" he asked sternly.

My heart skipped a beat. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said anything about that. After all, if I told them, I knew what would happen. They'd try to fight, and they'd be slaughtered.

I felt tears on the corners of my eyes.

"I have to stop them…before they come here. If they found out about you all, they'd kill the entire tribe. I won't let that happen. They don't know about Zach yet, so I'm going to leave him here, but Damon, unless I can talk him out of it, and I are going to intercept them before they get here."

Jacob stood a little straighter and defiantly narrowed his eyes. "We can fight them. Our pack has grown since you've been…gone."

"No, Jacob, you don't understand. The Volturi would defeat you. You wouldn't even stand a chance," I frantically dissuaded him, panicking at the thought of the wolves going up against the league of vampires.

"Bella, the pack has grown since you…left. We're very strong, unstoppable really. We can take on these vamps, so don't worry about us," Jacob scoffed.

Jacob acted like there was nothing to fighting the Volturi, but he knew nothing about them. Edward had told me about the Volturi and I had witnessed their strength myself. I couldn't let Jacob and his pack fight for me with the possibility of some of them getting hurt.

"Jake, these vampires…they've been doing this for centuries. They know what they're doing, and even though they've never come in contact with werewolves, they _will _kill you," I tried to persuade him to let it go, but his brow remained set.

"Bella, this is what we do. We're made for killing vampires. We can do this, so just _let _us," He retorted.

"No, Jake, this is my battle to fight. It's went on for too long, and I _am _going to stop it," I sternly returned.

Jacob remained quiet, but his expression told me that he wasn't going to let this go. I sighed, unable to argue with him anymore. I let my eyes fall to the forest floor, not wanting to look at him. I got the feeling the meeting was over, but I kept my mouth shut. I'd let Jacob decide that. After all, he was the one leading this thing now.

**Alright, guys, I know this is a little short, but the next one I'll try to make longer. I think you'll have mixed feelings about the next few chapters, but idk. I kind of do about writing them **** Anyway, I hope you liked it, and give me your opinions **


	11. Try Again?

**Alright, guys, next chapter's up **** Please Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! XD This chapter may be a bit on the boring side, but ah well…the drama is coming soon **

**Try Again?**

**BPOV**

The wolves were getting anxious, tired of standing there in such close proximity to me I would guess, and Jacob looked purely unsatisfied. His eyes were narrow and tense, but he remained rooted in his spot. I figured he would adjourn the meeting, having found out what he wanted. Embry was staring at Jacob, a contemplating expression painting his face. I frowned and decided that apparently I was going to have to be the one to end the meeting myself. Yay…

"So, um…are we finished here or…?" I asked, watching Jacob's face as I spoke.

He turned to me, his eyes widening slightly. "No. we're not finished. A league of vampires are on their way here and you want to sacrifice yourself to them. We still have things to discuss."

I sighed, frustrated. "Jake, that's my choice and I'm happy to do it. Please just accept my decision and let me take care of this!"

"Bella, Zach, he…needs you. How could you just give that up?" Jacob argued, trying to pull at my heartstrings.

"He'll have Damon, and I'm doing this _for _him, too," I retaliated, aggravated with his defiance of my decision.

Jacob must have had nothing to say to that, because he began to walk away from me and away from the pack as well. He stopped a few meters away and stayed with his back to all of us. I let myself, even though I knew it was a bad idea, gaze at the muscles of his back and shoulders. He had grown since I'd seen him the last time. His bronze skin looked smooth like it always had, but he had a small white scar just below his pants line. My brow furrowed as I wondered what could have possibly left a scar on Jacob. He and the pack healed amazingly fast, no matter what had hurt them.

"Couldn't he have me, too?" Jacob's soft voice carried to my ears, and I remembered his comment from a moment before.

I was surprised that he'd asked this. I had figured that after what I'd done to him, he'd have moved on and gotten married, had more kids, and wouldn't want anything to do with me or Zachary. To hear him ask this was shocking, but I was a little pleased. Zachary loved Damon and myself, but he needed his father. After all, I was kind of afraid that someday he would start phasing. I'd always been afraid of that. His father was the Alpha of this pack, so the gene would probably be stronger in him than any other Quiluete.

"Uh…I'm sure he would love to get to know you, Jacob, but…don't you have other kids and a…a…," I began, but couldn't finish my thought. I couldn't bring myself to think of Jacob with another woman. Even after all I'd done to him, I still loved him with every fiber of my being.

Jacob turned around and looked confused for a second, but his brow eased when he must have realized what I was trying to say.

"Bella,…," He breathed, "…there's never been anyone else." He looked briefly at Embry.

His eyes found mine. "Jacob, you deserve happiness. Why…why didn't you find someone? I only wanted…you to be happy."

Jacob sighed and looked again at Embry. Embry nodded, which made me a little tense. Then, Jacob's eyes hardened and he sighed forcefully.

"Bella, no one else could ever hold my heart like you could…like you still do. I want to be angry at you, even to hate you, but it's next to impossible," He shook his head and walked over to me again. "Bella, I _see _no one else but you. There's nothing but you…there never has been. I tried, when you left, to forget you and to move on, but I found myself lost in thoughts…memories of you. I just couldn't forget you…the love of my life…the only woman I've ever loved…or will ever love."

I was stunned…completely shocked. Jacob had revealed his true feelings…but I was still confused. I mean, I'd always known that Jacob was in love with me…as I was with him…but I'd hoped he'd at least move on a little. You know, get a girlfriend…I cringed just thinking about Jacob with another girl, but hurried past it.

"Jacob how can you…feel this way after what I…did to you? How can you still love me?" I asked softly, my eyes cast down in shame. I deserved nothing from Jacob, least of all his love.

"Bella, haven't you guessed it by now?" He sighed, his shoulders drooping in defeat.

I didn't respond, waiting for him to tell me. My breath came short and my throat felt dry. I tried to think of things he could be about to tell me, but I came up empty.

"Bells,…I always thought I'd never imprint because I believed that I never had. The truth is…I didn't think I'd imprint because I already had…I just didn't know it. I couldn't feel it because I was already so much in love with you. Now, do you see why it was so hard for me to move on? To forget? To love again?" Jacob's voice was steady, but his face was contorted in pain.

My mouth fell open in disbelief. Jacob had imprinted on me? This was what I'd always been afraid of him doing…imprinting. It was one of the reasons I'd fought him so much when we'd been teenagers. I'd been afraid he'd leave me…

"Jake…but…when did you find out?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"About a year after you left. I wasn't the Alpha yet…Sam noticed the depression I was in and we talked about it. He's the one who suggested that maybe you were my imprint. I had physical pain whenever I thought about you…which was often. But, I learned to control it…what else could I do?" Jacob mournfully spoke, his head low and his face now lacking of any emotion. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Jake…oh, Jake…if I had known…If there was some way that I could have known…I would never have-"

"You would have never left? Yeah, I realize this. You were always so insecure about my feelings for you…as though you didn't deserve me," Jacob interrupted, his gaze meeting mine.

"I never deserved you. I was still broken…still terrified of being left by someone else like Edward did. I guess it just got the best of me, Jake, but I want you to know that leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. It was like I left my heart here and my body left it," I admitted, tears leaking from my tired eyes.

Jacob shook his head. "Then, how could you leave?"

"I…thought that it was what was right at the time. I thought I was doing something good for you. I didn't want you to…miss out on life," I answered, still feeling wet tears flow from my eyes.

"Miss out on life? Aren't kids a part of life?" Jacob returned, confusion on his face.

"Not for a sixteen year old boy," I answered, shaking my head.

"Maybe for me, it was. I would have wanted it…I would have wanted Zach," Jacob told me, his eyes angry now.

Tears still came, but I brushed my hand across my face to rid it of the salty burdens and sighed.

"Bella,…I still want Zach. No matter how much you've hurt me, I still love you and him…I just can't trust you yet, but I do want to…try things again," Jacob kept talking, deepening my regret, my love, my hope, my pain all at once.

**AHHHHHH! XD PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	12. Confessions

**I know it's been a long time, and I'm so sorry! ****I hope you guys still love this story and are willing to go through my sporadic updating to finish it through ****I love you guys! XD**

**Confessions**

**BPOV**

I was in utter shock. Jake had just told me that he'd like to try again…with me…and with Zach. I was stunned, but overall, I was excited and ecstatic and every other emotion possible in that moment. I stared at him as he continued to gaze down at me. I was unaware of the rest of the pack for a moment. Nothing mattered now because Jacob had told me he'd try…that was more than what I could have ever asked. Even though it didn't matter…I'd be dead in maybe three days.

Embry coughed and suddenly Jacob's stare ended as he looked over at him. My gaze remained on his beautifully tanned face and I couldn't bring myself to look away. He said something but I couldn't really hear him. Then, his eyes found me again. He spoke but in my haze, I couldn't hear his words.

"Bella?" At my name falling from his lips, I snapped out of my trance.

"Um…yeah?" I feebly answered, embarrassed that I had been so disoriented.

"Is there anything else that we need to know?" He asked, his alpha mask once again in place.

I struggled to recall everything I'd already told them and I could think of nothing else to tell them except to warn them again that they shouldn't do what they were insisting on doing.

"Jake, please just let me take care of this," I pleaded once again.

"Bella, this decision is final. It's our job to protect the town and it's residents…and you're my imprint and the….mother of my child. I can't just let them-"

"Yes, you can. I've caused far too much pain in my short life. Please just let me protect you," I argued, my tone rising in defiance and desperation.

"NO! My decision is final. You will NOT intercept them…we will," Jacob's voice rang boldly throughout the clearing, silencing any further remarks from me.

I sighed and lowered my head, defeated at the moment.

Jacob looked at Embry and the pack again and then asked, "Anything else?"

I shook my head, looking at the ground.

"Meeting's over, then. I…will come to see Zach in a day or so. I need some time to…think," Jake told me hesitantly.

"Okay," I whispered, ready to go and be with Damon and Zach but desperately not wanting him to leave me.

Jacob began backing away from me and I fought the urge to run toward him and force him to stay with me. He and the rest of the pack began to drift into the surrounding forest and I began to feel alone. But, before Jake and the rest of the wolves were completely out of sight, he stopped and turned back to me, his copper skin a perfect opposite of the cool green foliage around him.

"Oh, and Bella?" He asked, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yeah?" I raised my head to answer.

"I'll be coming to see _you_, too," He smiled then, my smile, and my heart melted.

Then, they were gone. I sighed, collected myself, and then began the trek to the car where my little boy and Damon would be waiting for me.

There they were…my two beacons of light in my dark and troubled world. Damon was holding Zachary, and Zachary looked upset. My brow furrowed in confusion, but then Damon glanced back the way I'd come and I knew that he was just upset about the meeting and all of us yelling at each other.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. Mommy's okay," I whispered, taking him from Damon's arms and gently rubbing his back as I held him.

He wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and buried his face into my neck and I smiled. Damon smiled at me and then motioned toward the car.

Driving back to Charlie's house has probably never been so…easy and yet so tense at the same time. Tomorrow, probably, Jake would come and then he'd officially meet Zach…which meant that I would stay away. I wanted Jake to get to know Zach, and me being there would just get in the way. Also, there was some planning to do….because there was no way on this planet that I was letting the wolves fight for me. It was too much of a risk, and I would _not _be held responsible for someone's death.

We reached Charlie's house in the early afternoon and since Zach had fallen asleep on the way, I packed him inside and laid him down on the bed. He was probably worn out from all the new people and the yelling and being worried for Damon and I.

Damon stood at the doorway as I laid him down and I knew it was time to talk about what we were going to do. He must have known what I would do even with all the things said between Jacob and I. So, I tucked Zach in and turned slowly to him.

"Can you think of another way?" He asked me, looking at Zach with mournful eyes.

Isighed and put my hand over the right side of my face in frustration. "No…I've thought and thought and….there's no other way."

He sighed, as well, and then turned his eyes to the floor and then to me. "Alright…we'll do it, then. But, the wolves are cunning and very smart, from what I've seen. We'll be lucky to get past them."

"That's why I'm going to go along with their plan. I have to, Damon, you know I-"

Zachary shifted on the bed and I was afraid of waking him, so I moved toward the door and motioned Damon to go downstairs. Once we got there, we both sat down on the couch.

"Bella…are you sure this is what you want to do? You'll be…gone, and Zach won't have a mother," Damon posed, trying to weaken my resolve. Damon didn't want to face the Volturi any more than I did.

"Damon, what else can I do? I've tried running, and that didn't work," and suddenly, my desperation got the better of me, "I MEAN, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? I JUST WANT MY BABY AND EVERYONE ELSE TO BE SAFE AND UNTIL I DIE, THEY NEVER WILL BE!"

Damon just sighed. But I immediately felt sorry for yelling at him.

"Bella, there's another way for all of us to be safe that doesn't involve you sacrificing yourself," Damon calmly told me.

I shook my head. "No, there's not. I'm not letting the wolves fight them…it's out of the question."

Damon sighed again.

"Bella…I don't want to lose you…and I'm sure Zach doesn't. I mean, we've been together for a long time…always looking out for each other and…now that I'm a vampire, I don't' know if I'd want to be here anymore if you died," Damon confessed, hesitantly and seemingly unsure…but I knew his words were true. Damon never lied to me.

"Damon, you've got to. What would Zach do without you? I…I know it would be hard at first, but Damon, you can't just give up," I pleaded, desperately wishing my friend would listen to me.

He stared at me for a moment, and then looked down and I saw him swallow forcefully, even though he didn't even have to, which was probably a leftover human habit for nervousness…which confused me even further.

He took a deep breath.

"Damon, what's wrong?" I asked, sensing my friend's distress, as I raised my hand to gently touch him on his shoulder.

He turned his copper eyes to me and I patiently waited for him to speak.

"Do you….love Jacob? I mean,…do you still love him?" He asked timidly, looking down at his hands.

I was caught off guard, but I answered quickly. "I think I've always loved Jacob…and yes, I do still love him. Whether he still loves me, even though he says he does, will be answered later."

"He does…love you, I mean," He whispered, like it was painful for him to say the words.

"How…How do you know?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Damon looked at me, his beautiful face furrowed in frustration and worry. "The way he…looks at you is the way that…you look at him…and the way that I…look at you."

"Damon…," I halted my words, afraid to even say anything beyond his name. What was he trying to tell me?

"There's something you need to know…before anything else happens, and especially before Jacob comes here tomorrow," Damon quietly spoke, his eyes trained intently on my face.

"Wha…What is it, Damon?" I pressed, my hands shaking.

He took another slow steady breath and then looked me directly in the eye, taking both of my hands in his.

"Bella…I'm in love with you. I have been for…a long time," He whispered, smiling a little like it was such a great relief to tell me this.

I was speechless. For so long, I'd seen Damon as nothing more than a very good friend. I'd never even considered that he…was in love with me. He'd always been there, always protected Zach and I, and he'd left home in Florida to come and protect and help Zach and I…all of those things I thought were because he cared for us and that he loved us, yes, but not because he was in love with me.

"Bella, I know where your heart lies and where it's always lied. I understand that it doesn't lie with me, but you had to know…in case something happens and I never got to tell you. You know I'll always be there for you, no matter what it means for me," Damon spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Damon…I'm in love with Jacob. You know this, but don't you dare underestimate my love for you. If things were different, then…," I spoke, but trailed off, afraid of where that sentence would end.

"I know, Bella…I know," Damon said and then rose from the couch, stretched even though he didn't need to, and walked over to stand near the wall. He leaned heavily against it.

I stared at him for a moment and then got up slowly. My feet made their own path toward him and soon I was standing in front of him.

He looked down at me. "I love you, Bella."

My voice caught, but I answered him anyway. "I lo-love you, t-too."

I hugged him then, as strong as I could. He let himself relax and hug me back.

"Bells…I don't want you to die…I don't know what I'd do if…," He began, but then just buried his face into my neck.

"You'd go on living, Damon. You're strong, and Zach will need you when I'm gone," I told him.

"But-" He brought his face out from in the crook of my neck.

"Damon, please. You have to do this for me," I told him quietly.

He didn't answer.

"Damon." I spoke, wanting him to answer me.

"Alright, Bella," He answered.

I knew he'd agree. He knew that it was the only way…for Zach and everyone else to be safe.

I just hoped that it worked to where I was the only one who died.

**So, yeah, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! And I hope you REVIEW!**


	13. Planning

**Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter! XD**

**Planning**

**BPOV**

So, a plan…I needed one. After the meeting with Jacob and the other werewolves, I'd come to one conclusion: No one was going to listen to me. They thought that they could handle everything by themselves: The Volturi, me, Damon, the _world…_I had to come up with some kind of plan. They could _not _handle the Volturi any more than I could handle them by myself. I respected and admired their courage and I knew they were strong, but they didn't know how fierce the Volturi were…how old and wise…

To say the least, I didn't sleep well that night, and Damon sat watching me the whole night. With Zach cuddled up to my chest, I lied there pondering my next move.

"Damon?" I asked into the darkness, my voice quiet enough to not rouse my sleeping son.

"Yeah?" He answered immediately as if expecting me to call him.

His eyes glistened in the dark, questioning but omniscient as well.

I wanted to ask him for advice, but I realized that Damon shouldn't know of my actions…of my plans. He might try to stop me, despite what I tell him. After his declaration of love, I seriously considered this possibility. Speaking of his confession of his feelings, my mind was still reeling from his words…of his face when he said them. I had always cared for Damon…he was like a brother or the closest of friends. After I'd left Forks and…Jacob behind, he'd been the only one I could run to for comfort or help and now, he had declared love for me.

"Do you think he'll come tomorrow?" I asked Damon.

Damon pondered my question a moment and then replied, "I think he will."

"I want him to…for Zach's sake. But I don't know if I should be here," I admitted to him.

"I know…what do you say about us going out and doing something? You know…one last hoorah," He chuckled a little, but it was all so bittersweet. We both knew that our time together was running out…

I smiled through the forming tears in my eyes. "I'd like that, Damon."

"Maybe dinner or a movie, or both…?" He asked, smiling in the dark but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Of course. Dinner, of course, could get interesting since you don't eat human food, but we could go see a movie," I suggested, still smiling. Damon and I had been to movies before, but I knew that this one would be the last we'd go to together because I'd be dead in a matter of days…

"Okay. I'll call tomorrow and see what's showing," He offered, "but you need to sleep. Jacob will come and stay with Zachary tomorrow, and we'll go out on the town."

I smiled once more at my best friend and gently closed my tired sad eyes…and slowly opened them again.

"You know I love you, right?" I whispered, my voice barely audible.

He stared at me for a moment, a small smile on his face and suddenly my breath caught as he smiled…really smiled…and replied, "Yeah, Bella. I know you love me."

I smiled and again closed my eyes, letting the overpowering world of unconsciousness take me…into the place where there were no werewolves, no vampires, no anything…just a blank and restful sleep…or so I thought…

I had a dream…and it terrified me…

_I was running in the forest somewhere in Forks, my feet increasing in speed to make me a passing blur through the green trees. I was running toward something….no, I realized as I saw a black shape behind me, I was being chased by something…or someone._

_ The black blur sped up, tearing through the forest close behind me…and gaining fast. I pushed my legs even faster, desperate to get away. I saw a break in the trees ahead and I could smell the ocean…and there was someone there…someone whose scent she recognized. _

_ Breaking the barrier of trees, I stopped dead in my tracks. Jacob was there and at first, I was relieved. He could save me from whatever was chasing me…but then he smirked and I noticed that he wasn't alone. He held in his arms something I would give my life for, something I couldn't live without…Zach._

_ He chuckled sinisterly and brought my baby closer to him. Zach looked slowly over to me, a smile on his face when he saw me. I smiled weakly and tasted salty water in my mouth…tears. I no longer worried about what was following me. Zach was the center of my world in the moment. _

_ I was about to take a step toward them to take Zach from Jacob when I heard a twig snap behind me and pivoted to face the forest. There was nothing there…_

_ Behind me…I heard a sound I'd heard once before…in the ballet studio when James had broken my femur…bones cracking…splitting in two. Accompanied with this sound were screams…screams from my little boy. I froze, and when all was quiet, I tried to turn around but my body wouldn't obey. I knew what had happened as soon as Jacob started to laugh, his voice ringing high above the trees as he celebrated the death of my son…our son…_

_I screamed…_

…and I woke up screaming. I was shaking, my body quaking with fear and I immediately reached for Zach. He was sleeping soundly next to me and hadn't even moved. I tried taking deep breaths to slow my racing heart.

Damon was next to me in a second, his inhuman eyes concerned and wide with fear.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked, trying to keep his voice down so as not to wake Zach...or Charlie.

I stared into his eyes, trying to shake the dream from my mind, and he gently caressed my face with his icy hands.

"I'm okay…it was just a dream…just a…bad dream…," I began, but then suddenly needed him to be close to me, "Damon, please come and….lie down with me. I'm scared."

I was still shaking and he immediately agreed, slipping into bed behind me. He reached a hesitant arm around me and Zach and pulled us both closer to him as if he was afraid we were going to slip away from him in the night.

"Thank you, Damon," I whispered, reaching a hand up to touch his arm gently.

His breath was cool on my ear as he answered, "No problem, Bella."

I fell asleep hesitantly, my arms tight around Zach, afraid that he'd be gone when I woke up. I knew Jacob would never hurt him, but I was still so frightened from my dream that I just needed reassurance that he was actually here_…_in my arms.

I fell asleep with Damon's strong barrier at my back and my life source at me front.

The sun woke me up, and the first thing I noticed was that Zach wasn't in my arms. The next thing I noticed, already panicking, was that Damon also wasn't there. This calmed me down. Damon had probably gotten Zach up after he'd awoken and was probably downstairs feeding him or watching cartoons with him or something.

I rolled over, taking full advantage of having the bed to myself. As I lie there, my eyes staring at the ceiling, I couldn't help but to think about the next few days and what they would bring.

I would have to trick them…evade them. I'd have to get them all focused on something else and slip away…I'd have to…I didn't know what to do. How would I sneak away without anyone noticing immediately?

Frustrated with trying to plan something that seemed impossible, I drug myself out of the bed and put on some clothes I picked randomly out of the bag. I matched them, of course, I just wasn't too picky about it. Wearing the chosen jeans and simple blue shirt, I exited my bedroom and walked slowly downstairs.

I walked into the living room to be greeted by Damon and Zach sitting quietly on the couch, both engrossed in the television set. I laughed as I heard the obnoxious laugh of Spongebob Squarepants. Damon was the first to notice me, his brown-red eyes looking up at me, twinkling with happiness, but I knew him well enough to see the unease behind his calm façade.

I walked over and was about to sit down and join them when the shrill sound of the phone ringing. I walked swiftly to where the phone sat on a small table in the hall.

"Hello?"I spoke as I picked up the receiver and held it to my ear.

"…uh…Bella?" A deep voice answered.

I knew that voice. I'd know it anywhere. Jacob…

"Jacob?" I tentatively asked and walked to the kitchen to drown out the sound of Spongebob.

"Yeah, it's me. I…uh…is it alright if I come over today and see…Zach?" He asked, seemingly nervous.

"Of course. Damon and I are going out to a movie, so you'll have him all to yourself," I told him.

"Oh…well, I guess that's fine. I'll be over at one. Is that alright?" Jacob asked.

"Sure," I replied, smiling at the thought of Zach and his father getting some time to themselves to bond and get to know each other.

"Okay. I, uh…guess I'll see you then," He sighed, and the conversation suddenly awkward.

"Uh…okay. Bye, Jake," I told him, not wanting to hang up…just wanting to hear him speak a little longer…

"Bye, Bells…," He breathed, his voice so soft.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Lol. I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas! And PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Bonding

**So, yeah, this chapter took me a while to kind of come up with something to be a kind of fill-in that happens before something major that's coming up, so keep reading and PLEASE keep reviewing! :D**

**Bonding**

**BPOV**

After hanging up the phone and taking a few concentrating deep breaths, I entered the living room to sit with Damon and Zach, whose eyes were drooping. The kid couldn't stay awake for more than an hour. I was exaggerating, of course, but sometimes, it seemed like he couldn't. I picked him up and cradled him close to me, taking advantage of the moment. His little hands were between him and myself, resting lightly on my chest. His jet black hair was all over the place, and I smiled down at my precious little boy.

"Bella, please…please reconsider what I know you're thinking," Damon voiced and I saw him staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

Damon had his assumptions, I knew, but even I didn't know exactly what I was going to do. Damon would allow me to go, I was sure. He'd always done what I said…but what if I told him I was going to be killed…murdered. What would he do then? Would he still allow for me to go?

"I have to do what I see fit, Damon. I…have to protect my son," I told him, my lip trembling as Zach slept soundly.

"I know, but can't you…can't you trust the pack to protect him, to defend you and your son? I…I will fight, as well, you know that. I'll always fight for you," Damon whispered, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I…I can't. I won't risk your lives. You're all too…important to me," I quietly but firmly told him, pulling Zach closer to me.

"I know, Bella, but the reason we want to fight for you, is because _you're _too important to _us_," Damon told me, smiling.

"That's where you're wrong. The pack is doing this because it's their job. It's not that they care about me…I'm nothing to them. They all hate me…except Jacob, but he has no choice because of the…imprint," I admitted, both to him and to myself. I closed my eyes against the pain.

Damon didn't answer right away, but when he did, his voice was gentle. "I don't know anything about imprinting, but I know that Jacob loves you…with or without the imprint, Bella."

I sighed, knowing it was fruitless to try and convince him to side with me. I admired him trying to make me feel better, but it was a waste of his time. I had my mind set…and my heart. I would forever love Jacob, even in death. But, I wanted Damon and the pack and my son to live on.

I didn't feel like arguing anymore, so I turned my head from Zach to look at his worried face. "I love you, Damon."

I meant it. I did love Damon…just not in the way I loved Jacob,…and the way Jacob used to love me.

"I know, Bella," He reached and grabbed one of my hands and put his other gently on Zachary's back, his hand rising and falling as my son slept. "I love you, too."

"Promise me you'll let me do what I think is best," I sternly told him, looking deep into his eyes.

He looked away but I squeezed his hand that he'd grabbed and he looked to me again.

"Please…," I pleaded.

He studied my face for a moment and then looked down at Zach, still sleeping.

His eyes were roving over my face again, discerning my emotions, trying to read me like a book.

"Bella…," He began, but trailed off as he looked deeper into my gaze. "…alright. I promise."

I smiled weakly, but somehow I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

There was a knock at the door then, and we both jumped.

I took a deep breath. "That's Jacob."

Damon nodded and got up to open the door, which roused Zachary awake. His eyes opened slowly and he blinked a few times before sitting up in my arms.

Damon disappeared into the hall to answer the phone and my nerves began to get the best of me. I began to nervously fidget with Zach's shirt and I chew the inside of my cheek. It took everything I had to stop and to focus on keeping Zach entertained. He was about to meet his father.

I heard with my vampiric hearing the following conversation from the door:

"Hello again…Jacob," Damon greeted, forcing himself to sound pleasant, I knew.

There was a pause and then, "Hey. Is…Bella and Zach here?"

"Yeah, uh…they're in the living room," Damon answered and then I heard footsteps.

Jacob's large frame filled the doorway into the living room and I brought my eyes to look at his face. He looked anxious, hesitant, and timid…three things the Jake that I had known was not. However, given the current circumstances, she knew that she'd be worried if he wasn't feeling those things.

He looked at Zach for a moment and his eyes softened as he gazed at his son. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I was still in shock at seeing him again. I think I thought that I'd dreamt yesterday up in my mind but now, seeing him again in the flesh, I knew I couldn't have possibly dreamed such a thing.

Jacob brought his eyes again to me and I attempted a smile. He stared for a moment before his eyes and posture softened and he returned my hesitant smile.

"Damon and I are going to a movie, so…you guys can watch a movie here or watch some TV," I told him, looking toward Zach, who had just noticed that Jacob was here and was now getting out of my lap.

Jake froze as Zach walked over to him. Zach's little face showed confusion, but my boy wasn't usually shy, so he walked right up to Jacob and then looked back at me.

"Zach, this is Jacob. Do you remember him from yesterday?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"He's going to stay with you today. Is that okay?" I asked him, hoping he wouldn't object.

He looked from me to Jacob and then back again, and I could practically see his mind working.

He shook his head. "No. That's okay, Mommy."

I fully smiled and reached for him to come back to me. "I love you, Zach," I whispered as I hugged him closely to me.

He squeezed me softly and then he answered, "I love you, too, Mommy."

Jake remained awkwardly at the door as we hugged, and I released my son and stood up.

"I'll leave my number on the kitchen counter if you need me or Damon. You shouldn't have any problems with him. He usually pretty much takes care of himself. Any questions that you can think of?" I asked.

He sighed and paused to think. "No…I don't think so."

I attempted another smile and then turned to go upstairs to get ready. Damon was in my bedroom, sitting on the bed with a mournful look on his face.

"Damon? " I asked, coming to sit beside him.

He glanced at me and then sighed forcefully. "Bella, what if something happens? What if…something with the pack happens and Jacob has to leave?"

I put my arm around him and squeezed him to me. "Damon, we'll only be gone for like three hours. Jacob has my number, too, just in case something happens. Zach will be fine."

He looked at me and then, he sighed again and got up. "I'm ready to go, then."

I smiled and then grabbed jeans and a tan button-up shirt and walked to the bathroom to change.

Walking back downstairs, Damon behind me, felt odd. I was about to be away from my son for the first time in five years. I started having second thoughts, a lot like what I knew Damon was having a few minutes ago.

But, seeing Jake on the couch with Zach sitting right beside him, both of them absorbed in Spongebob Squarepants, eased my fears as I covered my mouth to stifle my laughs. They were just adorable.

Jacob heard us and looked up. He saw me trying to control my laughter and he smiled.

"Shut up, Bella," He chuckled, but then he saw Damon, and he stopped smiling and looked to the TV again.

I sighed. "Zach, come here and give Mommy a hug."

He jumped off the couch and ran to me. I enveloped him in a huge hug and inhaled his wonderful scent.

"I love you, baby," I told him.

"I love you, too, Mommy," He breathed into my chest.

I laughed and released him, but kept my hands on his shoulders.

"Now, you obey Jacob, okay? If he tells you to do something, you do it, alright?" I sternly told him.

He nodded with a very serious face and then I hugged him again and let him run back to the couch.

Jacob smiled and nodded to me in thanks and then I decided it was time for us to leave.

Damon was right behind me as I walked to the door.

"Bye, buddy," He called to Zach who waved and replied, "Bye, Uncle Damon."

I smiled and went to the kitchen, writing my number down on a piece of paper, and then we exited the house.

Once we were outside, we didn't say much as we walked to my car. It was a companionable silence, but we both missed the third member of our party. We both got in my car, but Damon didn't start the car at first. We both just sat…staring at the window of the living room where Zach and Jake were sitting...Damon missing his little "nephew" and me missing my little boy.

**So, yeah, next chapter's up and I hope it satisfies! :D This was a little sad to write, cause Damon and Bella haven't been away from Zach since he was born **** But, I hope it was good **


	15. AUTHORS NOTE:VERY IMPORTANT!

**GUYS I PUT UP A CHAPTER THAT IS FROM DAMON'S POV AND YOU MUST GO READ IT! IT'S CALLED DAMON AND BELLA: UNTIL THE END AND IT'S GONNA BE GREATNESS FOR ALL MY DAMON-LOVERS! :D**

**HERES THE LINK: .net/s/6646815/1/Damon_and_Bella_Until_the_End**

**Leave me your thoughts!**

**OH AND NEXT CHAPTER OF DESPERATE MEASURES IS DONE BUT I HAVE TO GET AN OPINION FROM MY FRIEND WHOS BEEN FOLLOWING THE STORY BUT IT WILL BE UP LATER TODAY I PROMISE! THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING AWESOME!**


	16. Waiting For Death

**Haha, hey guys! :D Okay, action packed part of the story starting…..NOW! haha. This is getting extremely close to the climax :D:D:D Which is what we've all, me included, been waiting for! :D So, hold on to your seats, because it's gonna be a wild ride :D but I hope you enjoy, and to tell me of your wonderful enjoyment or non-enjoyment (HATERS :P… haha jk) PLEASE REVIEW! Even with criticism, I'm open to all outlooks and all opinions ****Thanks, guys, for being so awesome! :D**

**Waiting For Death**

**BPOV**

Once we finally left the driveway, Damon and I were fine. We began talking of Florida and when things were…better and less…dangerous. Of the times before we were both turned, him completely and me…becoming some kind of half-breed. We even began talking about his band he had wanted to start someday, and a twinge of pain caught my heart as I realized he'd probably never get the chance to do it now. I had ruined everyone's lives…

"So, what movie do you want to see, Bella?" He asked me once we pulled in at the theatre in Port Angeles and were reading the names of about six films, throwing me a genuine smile, trying to be strong and actually allow me to get my mind off of everything that was happening.

"I don't know. What do you want to see?" I asked him, feeling like he deserved to pick.

"Well…I think we should see the comedy. There's a horror film and a romantic film…but I think we've seen enough horror for one lifetime…and romantic probably wouldn't be a good…idea," Damon honestly told me, knowing it would make us both uncomfortable even though we were the best of friends.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, the comedy it is," I laughed as he gave me a lopsided goofy grin.

"Alright, then, Ms. Swan, would you do me the honor of watching this film with me?" He asked, trying to put a British accent into his words but failing miserably.

I laughed and took his arm and returned his accented speech with, "Why, thank you, Mr. Grant, of course I will."

We laughed all the way inside the lobby of the movie theatre, which was the exact same one Jacob, Mike, and I had gone to all those years ago. I cringed momentarily remembering Jacob's face after his confrontation with Mike…the day he'd first started experiencing the shapeshifting changes which had been locked deep inside his blood since he was born.

Damon noticed, but I'd also told him about that trip a long time ago.

Damon bought two tickets for the comedy which was conveniently called 'The Getaway' and started in fifteen minutes. It didn't star anyone I knew of, but the poster for the movie looked pretty good. Hand in hand, we walked into the room where the movie would be shown and sat in about the middle of the theatre.

"Do you want anything from the concessions?" Damon asked me as we sat down. I shook my head, not really hungry.

He nodded, and then looked around the theatre but there wasn't anyone else there.

"Has this movie been out for a while?" He turned to me and asked. He looked confused.

"I…I don't know. I mean, I don't really keep up with movies," I answered, looking round as well.

The room went black while we were talking and we both smiled ear to ear…we had the theatre to ourselves. We both laughed and then sat back, trying to forget…forget about everything that was currently happening outside the movie theatre…forget that in a few days, if that, the apocalypse would break loose and many of us would die…and by "us" I mean the wolves, Damon, and I.

The movie was really cheesy, but Damon laughed so hard I was starting to worry about him. At least he thought it was funny. I laughed right along with him, though, because we deserved a day of peace together…one last "hoorah" as Damon had put it…and I knew it was the last, because I'd be dead soon…or worse.

But, I didn't think of that. I focused on laughing with my best friend in the whole world, and making this last fun time together be memorable. I wanted him to always remember this when I was gone…us laughing…not the image of my being slaughtered by a bunch of Italian vampires.

All of a sudden, at a part in the movie where the main character was swimming in the ocean and got bitten by a crab on his hand…to which Damon laughed, of course….my phone, which I'd apparently stuffed into my pants pocket when I'd gotten dressed this morning, began vibrating like crazy.

Damon must have heard it because he looked over at me with a questioning expression.

"Someone's calling me. It's probably Jacob. I'll be right back," I smiled at him, getting up and stepping around him to get out of the aisle.

"Okay," He replied, and then laughed as something funny happened again, I presumed.

I walked to the door we'd come in through, but I turned at the last moment to look at the back of Damon's head. With my heightened vision, I could see his hair and his skin color and the color of the shirt he was wearing even in the dark of the movie theatre. I smiled and then went outside to the lobby to answer my phone.

Flipping it open without looking at who it was, I answered, "Hello?"

There was only silence, but I could tell there was someone there.

"Hello?...Anyone there?" I asked again, my brow furrowing in confusion.

"Bella…?" A voice asked. I couldn't place it at first…I guess it was because I was expecting Jacob, but I knew that voice…I quickly walked outside and to a secluded place beside the theatre.

"No…no, please tell me…Is it…is it time?" I asked, already tearing up. Our movie wasn't even over…

"Yes…They're coming. They'll be there in less than…two hours…," He answered. It sounded like wherever he was, it was remote and he didn't get good service. Some forest somewhere, no doubt…

"Okay…um….where…?" I asked, trembling with fear already.

"It's a field…I recognized it…It was our…our meadow," He explained, and I shivered at the tone of his urgent voice. He sounded like…was he running?

"Edward, you're not…you're not coming here, are you?" I demanded, certainly not wanting him to be at risk along with everyone else.

"No…but-"The call ended and I just stared at it, seething. Then, I shoved it back into my pocket and ran for my car…wait!

"Damon has my keys," I breathed…I'd have to run.

I made sure that no one saw me as I made my way to the nearest patch of forest, which actually was just a little ways behind the theatre and then broke into a full run, using my vampire abilities to the fullest extent. I felt bad about leaving Damon, but I couldn't let him know…especially knowing the full extent of his feelings for me. He'd try to stop me from doing this…just let him have a few more minutes of happiness before I completely crushed him again…I hate myself for hurting him, but what choice do I have?

Reaching Forks was easy. It took less than twenty minutes, and then it was only a small thing on my part to find mine and Edward's meadow. I remembered exactly where it was…but I wanted to at least go to Charlie's house one last time. I stood outside in the forest beyond my father's white house where I'd spent the years that had ultimately changed me and opened my eyes to the world of the supernatural. Even from this distance, I could hear their hearts beating…Jake's and Zach's, that is…I'm sure Jake could hear mine, as well, but he probably would think I was one of the neighbors and think nothing of it. I made sure not to get close enough for him to smell me. I didn't really do anything, just listened…_beat…beat…beat…_the most beautiful sound in the world. I closed my eyes and just focused all my energy on their hearts, and I realized something…their heartbeats were in perfect sync.

"Take care of him," I mouthed, but didn't utter a sound for fear of Jacob hearing me.

I left then, wanting to get to the meadow before the Volturi did. Edward said I had two hours from the time I left the movie theatre…I figured I had another hour or so.

Damon had already noticed I was gone, of that I was positive. He wouldn't have let me stay out there for long without coming to search for me. He was probably furious, but I couldn't think of that now.

The meadow was at least ten, fifteen minutes away, but I made it in five, if even that. It was utterly empty, except for rows and rows of the most beautiful purple and white flowers. It reminded me of the first time I'd come here…the flowers were both pretty and terrifying. It was so beautiful, and what was about to happen here was far from that.

I took a deep breath and sat on a rock on the edge of the meadow, facing west of Forks…waiting for the Volturi…waiting for my death and the end of my running.

**AHHHHHHHHHHH! Bella's really getting on my nerves! I know she's getting on yours, too, but I guess she has a reason for doing all that she is doing, and honestly I kind of get why she'd want to do it, but believe me when I say I feel exactly the same way you guys do! :P lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	17. Race Against Time

**Okay guys, this chapter is yet another lead-up to the ultimate showdown! :D The chapter will not include Bella…this is the chapter of everyone looking for her haha. Jacob's POV mostly. So, please enjoy and REVIEW and I hope that this story is making you all happy…and by that I mean making you want to murder me hahaha ;) but hold on, cause the story is wrapping up now and I hope you enjoy the FINAL SHOWDOWN haha.**

**Race Against Time**

**JPOV**

I figured watching Zachary would be hard, but he was actually a very well-behaved little kid. He watched TV for a good thirty minutes, and I kind of studied him from my seat beside him. He looked just like me…there was no denying that he was mine. His jet black hair and deep brown eyes were all me…though he did have Bella's nose. I smiled when I noticed that. He was such a beautiful kid, and I felt like I knew him already, like I'd known him all along…even though that most certainly wasn't true.

As time went, I became more relaxed. Zach stayed relatively quiet, but once when Spongebob Squarepants went off, he looked up at me and said, "I'm hungry, Jacob."

I panicked inside when he spoke to me, but I smiled and replied, "Okay. What would you like?"

"Hmm…," He muttered, his eyes finding the ceiling as he thought, "…cereal!"

I chuckled and rose from the couch. "Alright, Zach."

I went to the kitchen and noticed the note Bella had left with her number on it. Thinking again of Bella made me think of her betrayal…how could she have left me knowing that she was pregnant with my child…with our baby? I'd always wanted kids. I came from a relatively big family, and I loved children. To know that I'd had a kid for five years and I'd never known about it crushed me. I knew that Bella must have been scared. Anyone would have been in her situation, but she didn't have to leave like she did. I would have helped her through it. I wouldn't have loved her any less…infact, I think, if it was possible, I would have even loved her more. I was trying to understand, to try and forgive her, but it was going to take some time. I had to get to know Zach first. That was my first priority.

I poured a bowl of 'Fruit Loops' for Zach and was adding milk when he came into the kitchen.

"Yay, Fruit Loops!" He squealed and jumped into a chair at the kitchen table.

I laughed and placed the bowl in front of him with a spoon. He immediately picked up the spoon, but before he began eating, he looked up at me and said, "Thank you."

I smiled. "You're welcome, buddy."

Then, he began to eat. He ate kind of fast for a kid, but he was _my _son. I thought about him, several years from now, possibly phasing…becoming a shapeshifter just like his father, his great-grandfather. What if Bella had never came back? Would he have ever phased if he was even going to?

I was getting dizzy with so many thoughts swirling inside my head so I shook it, trying to clear it of everything plaguing it.

Zach cleaned his bowl and I decided to try and talk to him.

"So, what do you like to do for fun, Zach?" I asked.

"Hmm…I liked playing with cars. _Vroom VROOM_!" He smiled, and my heart felt like it was being squeezed. My boy liked cars…

"I like cars, too! I fix them up in my garage. Maybe you could come down some time and I can show you some cars we're working on," I told him, delighted when his face lit up.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

I nodded, smiling.

"Sure. Anytime you want to come, you just tell your Mommy and she can call me and I'll come get you or she can bring you down, okay?" I told him, happy at the prospect of more time with my son.

"Okay! Thank you!" He answered. Man, that kid was polite…Bella'd raised him well…well, Damon and Bell had raised him well…

Damon…I didn't too much like him. 1, I. 2, I'm angry at him because he's been with my son since he's been born and I've only known he existed for a few days. 3, he was a_ leech_! I still didn't completely understand Bella's half-vampire situation, either. _There_ was something that needed explaining. Of course, she had no real answer to give me because she doesn't even know how it happened. So, this presented many problems. First, Bella was half-way my enemy…so could I ever forgive her and try to patch this rift up with her…honestly and fully? Second, would she turn to Damon because they were sort of the same? Would _they _get together? No! My imprint should not be with anyone else. It wouldn't be right…after everything that we'd gone through. After our _years _of hurting…both of us…it just wouldn't be right. I mean, it could very well happen, and I would probably just sit there and let it, but inside I'd always feel like Bella belonged to me. Even after she'd ripped my heart out and stepped on it relentlessly without even apologizing, I still thought she was the most beautiful woman on this planet and I loved her…I didn't really want to, but I did.

Zach returned to the living room but I sat at the table for a while longer, just thinking…

"Uncle Damon!" I heard from the living room. Damon…they couldn't have watched the movie that fast.

I got up but Damon ran in before I could leave the kitchen. He looked flustered and his dark hair was whipped back away from his face. He'd been running…I immediately understood that something was very wrong.

"Is Bella here?" He asked as soon as he entered the room. Holy crap…

"No. She's supposed to be with you!" I replied, already uneasy.

"She got a phone call before the movie had gotten too far along and she went out to answer it. Ten minutes later, she still hadn't come back. I couldn't find her anywhere, but I followed her scent here," he explained, his eyes wide with anxiety and fear.

"Then, something's happened. I'll tell the guys to be on the lookout. Wait, what if…?" I let the question hang as we both looked at each other.

She wouldn't have…

Yeah…she would have.

**Alright, guys, new chapter! :D YAY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Time's Up

**New chapter up now, guys, and this is gonna be one step closer to the final showdown **** I hope you guys are enjoying it and PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! :D **

**Time's Up**

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe this. How could she go behind everyone's back and try to risk her life like this? This is ridiculous! I called Emily and had her come over to watch Zach while Damon, the rest of the pack, and myself were to go and look for Bella. And when I found her…she was going to have some serious explaining to do…again. We played it cool around Zach so that he wouldn't freak out over Bella missing, but as soon as Emily walked in the house, Damon and I bolted.

We ran through the woods, me phasing easily into wolf form and running beside Damon. He was incredibly fast, but so was I. Our paces matched. We couldn't converse, of course, but I could feel the tension in the air. We were in a race against time…and the time was up.

We met the pack near the La Push border. After all, we needed reinforcements if this was actually the Volturi we were going to be fighting. There were now twenty of us…enough to be a serious threat to any normal sized coven…but these leeches? I had no idea if we were even a threat. Damon looked uneasy around so many werewolves, but then again it could just be the "stink". But, he stayed right next to me, ready for more orders. He wanted to save Bella…just like I did.

"Damon, how much do you know about the Volturi?" I asked him after getting Sam's opinion on the situation.

"I know only what she's already told you. They're powerful…but they know nothing of werewolves," He told me, his face determined and stern.

I nodded and then I addressed the rest of the pack with a voice full of power and full of command.

"My brothers…we face our biggest threat yet today. We must be strong, we must fight proudly, we must show the cold ones that they can't just come into our land and leave with all of their limbs attached," I spoke, and got a laugh from Quil and Embry. "This is our time to prove our pack's strength and to protect our town and our people…who will side with me?"

After all, I wasn't going to make them fight if they thought it was a lost cause.

"I will fight, my Alpha," Sam immediately replied. Following him was Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin, Seth, Leah, and several others. There was no one who refused to fight…this pleased me.

"Thank you, brothers…now, let's go and kill some leeches," I laughed, and they all hollered and then we were off, all of us in wolf form.

Damon followed closely, and I gave orders to the pack.

_All of you proceed with caution and make sure that if we come across the leeches, don't get close enough to let them smell you. We want to have the element of surprise on our side when we attack. Let me know if you smell them._

We carried on for a while, and we had nothing. No scent, no sightings, no anything…

"Jacob, we have to find Bella…," Damon whispered from his place next to me.

I turned my wolf head to look at him and nodded forcefully, letting him know that I was aware of that. We had hated each other a few hours ago, and now we were partners with a single cause…to find Bella…before there wasn't a Bella to be found.

**BPOV**

The meadow was quiet…almost eerily so. No birds were chirping in the nearby forest, no woodland creatures running about looking for food…nothing.

My palms were slippery on the boulder I sat on, and I was beginning to get anxious. It had to be close to the time when the Volturi would finally show up. But, still there was nothing…

I started to think…about Zach, about Damon…about Jacob. I thought about how when Zach was born, Damon was right there, holding my hand, that is…until he'd passed out. I smiled a little at that. Then, I thought about Zach and his love of cars…so much like his father. Then, I actually thought about his father…the love of my life…or one of them, the one that mattered I guess.

I heard something then…the flapping of wings, maybe? I looked up, but didn't see anything. I figured I was just hearing things.

What if Damon got here before the Volturi did? Could I convince him to go away and leave me to my fate? Would he do it if he knew that it was what I wanted?

I heard it again…wings flapping? Cloth fluttering? What was that? The Volturi…?

I stood up from the rock, fearing the worst. The fluttering, not wings, was getting closer. Someone was running…fast…_vampire_ fast.

**EPOV**

Bella had called me an hour ago, and I was really worried. Blast that stupid phone for losing service in this remote Canadian forest! Alice had just informed me that the Volturi were getting close to Forks…too close for my comfort. Bella had done the smart thing and had went back to Forks. The pack was there and she would be okay…for now. But, the Volturi would not leave without a fight…more than likely.

I was currently running through the forest…it seemed I was always running through some random forest. It was usually hunting…but not this time.

Time was an important asset right now, and it was something I had very little of at the moment. The Volturi would be there in no time, and if there was anything I didn't want, it was for Bella to become a vampire…a soulless demon like me.

My family was behind me, following closely…but I was faster, and I wanted to get there as soon as I could. The wolves would need all the help they can get…

It's taken five years, but…Time's Up.

**Alright, homies, this is it! Are you excited? Haha. I know I AM! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :D:D:D:D**


	19. Long Time, No See

**Okay, this chapter is gonna be intense but I hope it satisfies everyone ****Please enjoy, and as always, PLEASE REVIEW! I am debating another Jacob/Bella story. I have characterizations down for characters but I don't have a plot yet :P The plot bunnies need to come back haha ;) anyway, here's the new chapter and yes…Eddie Boy's here ;)**

**Long Time, No See**

**BPOV**

I was completely frozen in place. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think…I was paralyzed with fear. They were here…this is it. This is the end of my life and all I could do was stand there, staring blankly at the forest and listening to the rustling in the trees get closer…and closer…until I could literally hear it right in front of me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch as they emerged from the forest to kill me or turn me. I just wanted them to do it and be done with it. I was tired of running. At least Zach, Damon, and Jacob were safe…along with the rest of the pack and the rest of, you know, the entire town of Forks…

The rustling stopped…and all was silent.

I still didn't open my eyes…but I sensed and smelled vampires near me. There must be tens of them, maybe even hundreds…all here to kill me. I was doomed…

"Bella?" A musical voice spoke. I expected Aro's malice-filled words but it was simply confusion, no anger, no…hate. And it wasn't Aro's voice, either.

I opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was someone I had never expected to see again…someone I thought never wanted to see me again…after all, the last time I'd seen him he'd literally told me "This is the last time you'll ever see me." Wow, I guess he'd lied…or circumstance had gotten the better of him.

"Ed-Edward…?" I gasped, and he smiled tightly.

"Hello, Bella. How are you?" He asked, coming a little closer to me.

"I'm…I'm fine. Edward, why are you here?" my voice rose as I began to panic. The Volturi would be here any second and here was someone who the Volturi desperately wanted and would do just about anything to obtain. Edward can read minds, and that would be a valuable asset to the Volturi's guard.

"You're in danger…I told you I'd always protect you. I intend to keep that promise," He told me, no hint of a lie in his eyes or his expression, but then his eyes misted over in suspicion. "Alice saw you get bitten, but after that, we saw nothing more because we were watching the Volturi. What happened?"

"Nothing really. Damon, my friend, and I came back here to try and escape. Something happened when Aro bit me…something just didn't work. I'm not fully a vampire, yet not fully human, either…" I told him, feeling like some kind of lab subject or some kind of experiment that had gone wrong.

"So, you just plan on turning yourself over to the Volturi and let them finish turning you?" He asked, disbelief all over his face, but also pity.

"They…this has to end, Edward. I'm tired of running for my life. I want this to be over…," I began to sob and Edward took me into his arms carefully, hesitantly, but I wrapped my arms around his torso, desperate for his comfort.

"Bella, this can end right now…but not like this. Not this way. The pack and my family will fight against the Volturi…and we will destroy enough of them to get them to leave," Edward said into my hair, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt. I love you all so much and I couldn't let anyone die because of me," I sobbed into his shoulder, finally letting go of the stress that had built up inside me for days.

"Bella, that's their choice, but they will do anything to protect Forks…it's not just you they're protecting," Edward replied.

"I know…but if they fight, and we lose, the Volturi will kill everyone. If I go willingly and let them turn me, there will be no fight and no one has to die," I reasoned with him.

"Bella-" Edward began but then someone else was calling my name and I pulled away slightly from Edward to look for whoever it was.

It was Alice.

"Alice!" I yelled and ran over to her, wrapping my arms around someone I'd always considered my sister.

"Hi, Bella!" She greeted as she returned my hug.

Behind her came Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Hey, Bella," They all said almost at the same time. I laughed and returned with a greeting of my own.

I felt a sense of dread settle in the pit of my stomach. I loved every single vampire in this field, but they had to leave…now. The Volturi were minutes, if not seconds, away and if they died, it would be entirely my fault.

I pivoted to face Edward again, a pleading look in my eye as I tried to convince him. "Edward, you all have to leave before-"

"Before what?" A voice said at the edge of the field. We all froze.

I turned my head slowly to the left, as did everyone else, and we saw, at the far end of the field, the man I was running from, the vampire who'd bitten Damon…who'd bitten me…who'd been chasing me for so long…

There with his blood red robe billowing about in the light wind, stood Aro.

**JPOV**

We were hot on Bella's trail, now. We'd smelled her a while back. I think it was Quil who actually caught her scent on the gently breeze blowing, but that wasn't important.

Damon still ran beside me, his speed never faltering.

My paws clawed into the earth, leaving deep gashes, but I couldn't care less…Bella was in danger.

_Jake, man, we're getting close…_It was Sam.

_I know. Everyone lie low and don't show yourselves until I get the word. We're downwind of them…we shouldn't be smelled._

We kept running but eventually we were close enough that we had to start walking…and then we crouched and tried our best to make as little noise as possible.

Damon and I came to the head of the group and looked out through the trees. We couldn't be seen by anyone from where we were at. The first thing I saw was Bella. I think my eyes sought her out first. She was alive, she was breathing…I let out a small quiet sigh of relief.

Then, I saw Edward…

A hideous ball of rage curled deep into my heart and I almost abandoned my hiding place to rip him limb from limb. He'd hurt my Bella…many times she'd cried over him leaving her. I still hated the man…

His family was there as well, all of them. They'd come to fight, no doubt…Alice had probably seen everything. Edward was talking to someone…someone standing on the opposite end of the field.

He was dressed in red, and he looked like some kind of demon. His red cloak was billowing softly in the wind and it made him look like he was going to slaughter every one of us and not even bat an eyelash. I figured he was with the Volturi…

_There's one of them…so I assume the rest will be here shortly. Remember, nobody moves until I say so._

Edward kept talking to the leech down at the other end of the field but then, he froze. Bella looked up at him questioningly. He shook his head and smiled and then turned back to Aro.

He spoke in a firm and loud voice when he said, "Have you come alone, Aro?"

The leech, _Aro,_ chuckled darkly and replied, "You know members of the Volturi never travel alone, Edward."

As soon as he said this, a group of maybe twenty or thirty…no, at least…fourty leeches stepped out of the trees from behind him. My wolf mouth fell open in shock.

"I figured I might get resistance from you and your coven, Edward, so I brought…er…, "he feigned confusion,"…reinforcements." He smiled menacingly.

"Oh," Edward spoke and then he smiled, "Well, so did we."

I figured it was now or never.

_Step out of the trees but no confrontation yet. Wait until they attack first or you receive an order from me._

We all stepped out of the brush, our mouths snarling and and our white teeth glistening, wanting to slice through vampire flesh.

The Volturi froze as they saw us and I heard several "It can't be…" 's and I chuckled darkly. They were speechless.

I took my place beside the Cullens while the other wolves stood in various places around us.

We weren't equal in number with the Volturi, but we would sure put up one heck of a fight.

**Okay, guys, what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**ALSO A NEW CHAPTER FOR " DAMON AND BELLA: UNTIL THE END" WAS JUST POSTED! GO CHECK IT OUT! :D**


	20. AUTHORS NOTE:: IM SORRY

**I AM SO SORRY, GUYS! I have been SOOOOOOO busy with my classes and work and church and just everything has been so crazy, and honestly, it's not going to get any better, but we're off school today and I actually have some time to write for once :P **

**I will update DESPERATE MEASURES first because I've actually been working on that one, trying to work through the plot bunnies and get everything straightened out. **

**Next, I will update Destiny…whenever I can. To be honest, I'm getting frustrated with this fic because I am bored with where it's at and I'd love to just skip ahead to the action, but I know that's not how it works. :P lol. But, soon, hopefully, my friends…**

**I will update DAMON AND BELLA: UNTIL THE END whenever I get inspiration for another chapter for it. Just be patient, my friends…**

**And finally, I have a plot bunny that just won't go away, and it's eating at my brain lol. I don't know if anything will come of it, but perhaps….someday…lol.**

**Thank you for being patient, and I know it's been FOREVER :P**


	21. Negotiating

**Okay, guys, bear with me. I'm trying :P This chapter might be choppy. My friend at school and I have been working on this for quite some time, trying to make sure everything's alright. Thank you again for being so patient and I hope this chapter lives up to the rest of the fic. Thanks again. **

**Negotiating**

**BPOV**

The field was silent and I kept waiting for someone to beak it and ease the tension. Edward was staring at Aro, his gaze never faltering, and Jacob watched the entire group of vampires, constantly looking for movement, for some unexpected attack. Damon had come to stand beside me, and I was absolutely furious with all of them. How could they do this? I had told them I would just face the Volturi alone and let them end this game of cat and mouse.

Damon was looking at me, a stern expression on his perfect features, and I glared right back. I'd hoped the Volturi would get here and find me alone…unprotected and vulnerable and finally end it.

"Damon, I thought I told you to let me do what I thought was best," I whispered, almost to tears thinking of what was about to happen.

He paused and looked down at the ground, his expression unreadable, then his eyes drifted back up to me. "Bella, I couldn't just…let them kill you. You're…you're my best friend."

I smiled as tears formed and whispered, "I know. I know you care about me, and you mean a lot to me, but…who's going to care for Zach if we both die?"

Damon shook his head. "You're not going to die, Bella. You know I wouldn't let that happen-"

"So, it seems the legends are true…," Aro finally voiced. I could see Caius and Marcus now, standing on either side of Aro, their hoods still up while Aro's was down. They both looked…well, scary.

Jacob growled deep in his throat, but Edward gave him a look that basically said, 'Stay calm.'

Edward himself remained quiet, letting Aro speak.

"Edward, how can you be in such close proximity to these…creatures?" Aro asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Jacob growled again, as did others of the pack, but this time Edward spoke.

"…because…we're the same," Edward voiced firmly and with conviction, his stern words causing the entire field to become very silent as everyone listened. "We are…what we are, and they are what they are. We're both kept secret in this world and we both…well…we both shouldn't exist. We're both supposedly mystical beings,…the things of movies and stories to humans. Why can't we try to work together…for the greater good?"

Aro just stared. I felt pride for Edward's words, but I was also nervous…because I knew Aro's thoughts would differ, of that I was sure.

Aro's expression remained thoughtful as he turned to Caius…and then Marcus. When he again looked at us, his expression changed…and he laughed. It was a hysterical high-pitched laugh and I jumped because of the sudden sound.

"You really believe that, don't you, that these creatures can work together with vampires? Edward, these creatures were bred to exterminate us, and we need to do something about this…today," Aro's last word was pronounced firmly, and I knew what it meant. Aro meant to kill the werewolves today.

At this, the wolves grew restless and they growled as one. Jacob snarled and looked at Edward.

"You know I can't allow you to do that, and I don't think you _want _to do that. The wolves are strong, and they were made, as you said, to kill us. You have no reason to be here today-"

"Yes, I do," Aro interrupted, and his smile was back and stronger than ever. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. "I'm here to see Isabella. After all, it's been terribly too long since we last crossed paths," he spoke as he looked past Edward and caught my terrified eyes.

Edward was frozen in place as Aro's words echoed across the field. I could feel the tension radiating through everyone and I knew that it wouldn't be much longer until we fought.

Edward stayed silent for what felt like an eternity, but at length he spoke again.

"You've already settled your score with her. You bit her, you…changed her. What more could you want-"

"She's special, Edward,…just like you. The Volturi needs more 'special' vampires," Aro interrupted, again. "She should join us."

I didn't want to become part of the Volturi, but I didn't really want to die, either, but if I had to…

Edward's shoulders seemed to tense. "You can't force her to join you, Aro."

He contemplated this for a moment. "Yes…I know. But, Edward, I am finished talking with you. We will never reach an agreement. I want to talk to the leader of these…creatures." He turned an inquisitive eye toward the wolves.

Edward tilted his head toward Jacob, who seemed to be chomping at the bit to talk to the elder vampire and Edward immediately began translating Jacob's thoughts.

"He says that the wolves will protect Bella at all costs and that you're severely underestimating their power."

Aro just smiled and answered, "Well, then you're underestimating us, as well."

This didn't intimidate Jacob one bit.

"He says that the wolves only defend, not murder innocent…vampires. Any time they're killed a vampire, it's been in defense when their territory has been breached, and obviously their territory has been breached again, but they will let you go if you leave peacefully and do not return."

Aro seemed almost to contemplate this, but he kept the smile as he cocked his head to the right just a little. " We have unfinished business to attend to that concerns none of you but Bella. Bella, dear, let's discuss some…things."

I was numb as I stepped forward, Damon close by my side. I stood close to Edward, my hands shaking.

"Ah, Bella…you look well. I have been wanting to see you for quite some time. It's been too long," He began.

I just stood there, not really knowing what to say.

"I thought I'd settled this when I 'turned' you, but something happened, didn't it, Bella? Something didn't quite go right, and I intend to correct it," Aro spoke again, his blood red eyes trained on me.

"Aro, I will not join you. I don't want to be a part of the Volturi. I'm…sorry," I quietly answered.

"Well, then you leave us no choice…because we will have you…dead…or as one of us," He spoke, and then he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the red cloaks were a blur moving toward us, avenging angels coming to seek justice, and then our combined vampire and werewolf forces ran to meet them…

**It's short, I know, a little, but I hope it satisfied. Climax time, and I have NO IDEA when the next chapter will be posted, but bear with me, please. **


	22. No Mercy

**Hey, guys Sorry it's been so long. I've been really bored with writing lately and I just couldn't make myself do it :/ Sorry This chapter will probably make all of you angry with me forever but it must be Anyway, I hope you enjoy **

The sight of the entire group of red cloaked vampires coming towards us made me thing of them as avenging angels, coming to seek justice for something. Damon stayed with me to protect me. He was a relatively new vampire but he would protect me well and Jacob knew that, but he did not stray too far from us and neither did Edward.

I was absolutely terrified, but not for myself. I was afraid for everyone else. I didn't want any of my friends to die.

The wolves just sort of pounced while the vampires on our side began throwing punches made of marble, enough to take a good sized chunk out of anything. The sound of the marble clashing and ripping was shrill and it hurt my sensitive ears, but I remained firm and stood rooted at Damon's side. My breath became shallow and harsh, but Damon's hand in mine helped to ease my fear.

My heart raced and I knew everyone in this field could hear it. I tried to follow both Jacob and Edward, but they were all moving too fast and my eyes couldn't follow due to the adrenaline running through my veins.

One by one, my family began picking off the Volturi, but the main leaders and the muscled Dimitri still remained. They were using their gifts, and some of them were suffering badly from Jane's gift…that is, until both Sam and Edward beheaded her and tore the rest of her body apart.

The three regal leaders remained passive, even when Jane was destroyed, away from the fight. Aro's cold eyes roamed over the battle, and the wicked grin never left his face.

It seemed like the fight lasted for hours, but it could have only been minutes when finally te last few Volturi members were destroyed. My heart leapt for joy when I realized we were winning now, and my eyes found the Volruti to read their guarded expressions. Aro and Marcus stood with big smiles on their faces, but Caius and Dimitri were nowhere to be seen.

"Damon, Caius is missing…," I whispered, not wanting to alert too much attention, especially fi he'd just joined the fight…but I didn't trust the Volturi, at all, and I wanted to make sure that they didn't have some kind of evil scheme they were enacting because they were losing the battle.

Damon's pensive eyes searched the battleground, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Bella, stay close…I don't like this," He whispered, pulling me behind him.

My eyes found Caius a few milliseconds after Damon's did. He was close…too close for comfort. He stood there about twentyfive feet away, an evil sneer on his face.

"Well, well…it's wonderful to see you again, Bella. We grew so tired of chasing you…well, at least it's all going to end today, isn't it?" He snickered, his fangs showing prominently in his mouth.

A low hiss began in the back of Damon's throat.

Caius' eyes shifted for just a second to look behind us, and suddenly, my heart was in my stomach and I knew…things had just taken a turn for the worse…

Dimitri was on us before we even had a chance to fight back.

Damon threw my to his right, away from the battle and definitely away from Dimitri and Caius. Dimitri attacked Damon from behind while Caius attacked from the front. He was outnumbered and he was facing two wiser, more experienced foes. I held my breath and searched my brain for something to do to help him…before it was too late.

Damon fought back with more courage than I'd ever seen. He was vicious, snarling and biting large chunks out of Caius' arms, but it wasn't long before his two foes got the best of him. I couldn't breathe as I watched Dimitri bash Damon in the head and push him to the ground. He grunted in deafeat as his face touched the ground, and his eyes found me as Dimitri raised his beaten body up, his arms stretched out behind him. Caius came to stand before him, a wicked sneer on his face as he glanced over at me, my mouth open in sheer shock.

"Say goodbye to your little pet, Bella," He said and then turned back to Damon.

There was nothing I could do…If Damon couldn't best them, then they would tear me apart.

Damon's tired eyes found me, their red irises focusing solely on my face.

"Damon…," I mouthed, unable to give volume to my words from the weak breath in my lungs,"…I…I love you…so, so much."

His lips twitched into an almost smile, and then his face became utterly serious. "…I know."

Then, Dimitri and Caius tore my best friend apart.

**Let me know what you think **


	23. Change

**New chapter for Desperate Measures…**

**Change**

**BPOV**

Seeing your best friend and someone you love being torn apart was a new experience for me…Damon was gone. I shivered uncontrollably as Jacob tried to pull me away from the ending of the fight. We'd won…we'd killed all but Aro and Marcus…and they weren't going to cause any trouble as they were outnumbered. The sheer relief of finally being free of the Volturi was overshadowed by the emptiness I felt with the loss of Damon.

Jacob's warm arms lifted me from my place on my knees on the ground by Damon's dismembered body and he carried me away to the forest. We were heading in the direction of La Push.

"Jake…Jake…Damon…," I mumbled, not really sure what I was saying, but sure it was important. My entire body felt numb and empty.

"Damon's gone, Bella. He's…gone," He said, his eyes distant.

I hadn't been this close to Jacob in a while, and I snuggled myself deeper into his arms, desperate to make this empty feeling go away.

"I'm sorry, Jake…for everything I did to you. I was so cruel," I sniffled as I began to cry.

"Shh, Bells…it's okay. I forgive you," Jake answered, his tone comforting, his eyes warm.

"Do you?" I asked, unsure. I almost didn't want him to forgive me. I didn't deserve his forgiveness.

"Yes, Bells, I do. I love you too much not to," he said, smiling a little.

I smiled, tears springing to my eyes. My Jacob had forgiven me…

"Thank you, Jacob. I thought you would hate me forever…," I began but was cut off when my emotions made it hard to speak. Jake…Damon…it was all too much.

"Bells, you had my son, you're my imprint, and I've loved you since we were kids…you can't get rid of me so easily," He chuckled, his warm chest vibrating against my side, and began rubbing my back gently with the tips of his fingers as he carried me.

" Jake, Damon is…gone…he meant so much to me…I loved him," I sniffled, wetting Jacob's chest with my tears.

"Bella, honey, I know…I know you're hurt, but it'll be okay eventually. The Volturi will pay, Bella. My pack and the Cullens will destroy every last Volturi member if they have to, Bells," Jacob promised me. My faith in Jacob was strong, but I didn't want him waltzing off to who knows where to hunt down the remaining members of the Volturi just yet. I was content with him staying right here, with me.

Jake carried me far enough out of the way so as to keep me calm and try to make me not think about the field and what had transpired there. His eyes were sorrowful, but I knew he was secretly pleased that Damon was out of the picture. After all, Jake was an Alpha male and another male had developed feelings for his female…ugh, wolf logic…

"Jake, what do we do now?" I asked when he sat me gently on a log lying on the forest floor.

He paused, contemplating my question. "Well…I think we're free from the crazy vamps trying to kill you all the time. I think you're in the clear, Bells."

I smiled at his answer. I wanted to be free. Damon and I had had many talks about it…

_ "Ugh! I just wish this was over!" I yelled, slamming the door of the crappy hotel room we'd rented for the night._

_ Damon's brows furrowed and he pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against when I entered. Zachary had sat quietly playing on the bed with his toys when I had entered, but now he looked up at my outburst. _

_ "Bella, it will be okay," He spoke, coming toward me and his arms reaching out for me…_

"Jake, I can't live without him…," I spoke in the present, my voice utterly calm and eerily steady, even though tears were still streaming down my face.

"Bella…I'm not sure if they could put him back together in time. He could have already been…," He didn't finish and I'm glad that he didn't. I didn't want to think about Damon's body being burned. It was bad enough that he had been torn apart.

"We need to put him back together! It's not too late!" I jumped up, suddenly excited. In my disoriented and depressed state of mind a moment ago, I'd forgotten that you could put a vampire back together if you did so quickly before they were burned.

_"Bella, how do you kill vampires?" Damon asked one day as we were driving down the highway in Florida._

_ I glanced sideways at him and then sighed. "You have to rip them apart and burn the pieces. Otherwise, they can be put back together."_

_ Damon gasped and sat up a little. "What?"_

_ I laughed. "Yeah, I know." _

_ Damon laughed, a rich amused sound. "They can come back to life even after being ripped apart?"_

_ "Yeah, unfortunately…," I told him, smiling but inside, my stomach was turning. What if we weren't able to destroy or even escape the Volturi…._

Damon wasn't dead just yet…

**So, comments, rants, hate mail…? Haha let me know what you think! :D**


	24. The End Family

**So, I got bored and decided to write another chapter for Desperate Measures. Besides, I was reading some of the reviews and I'm really happy that everyone likes this story so much so I wanted to come through with another chapter SO, here ya go, all you faithful reviewers! Love you guys! **

Jacob wasn't happy about taking me with him when he returned to the field, but there was no way on this earth that he'd get me to stay behind and hide in the bushes like a frightened little girl. Besides, Damon could be pieced back together, and I planned to see him restored if it was the last thing I did. Jacob's strong arms lifted me from the ground and off we were, racing back to the field and to where I hoped with all my might that Damon was "alright", for lack of a better term. I thought briefly about what I'd do if he wasn't, but then decided against thinking about that because it hurt too much. I didn't want to live a life that didn't include my best friend.

Jacob is fast, and before I knew it, we were back…and the battle was over. I couldn't help the overpowering smile that crossed my face as I saw the Cullens and the werewolves, still intact. We'd won the battle. We were safe.

There was a fire going and the Cullens were adding members of the Volturi to the blaze one by one, getting rid of the mess of bodies littering the battlefield. Jacob lowered me to the ground and my feet immediately made a beeline for where Damon's body had been when he had been torn apart and to my relief, he was still there. His head was nearest to me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at his handsome face when he was…like this.

I turned to look for Edward and found him standing not very far away, watching me.

"Can he be put back together?" I whispered, knowing he'd hear me.

His eyes were dark and briefly he stared at the ground, then back at me. He nodded and began walking toward me, determination in his step.

"We'll have to put the pieces back together. Carlisle can help," He said, looking toward where Carlisle was standing with the others by the fire.

In an instant, Carlisle was there and I…wasn't. Jacob had grabbed me around the waist and had dragged me away from where they were beginning to put Damon back together.

"I need to talk to you," was the only explanation I got from him as he took me away from the field once again. He brought me to a small clearing in the woods not very far from the clearing and then he let me go and slowly turned to face me.

His breathing was elevated, and he looked…maybe angry or upset about something.

"What's wrong, Jake? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Bella,…," He began, but stopped and looked down at the ground, "Bella, what do you want?"

My brow furrowed in confusion, and it didn't help that Jacob wasn't looking at me. I took a deep breath and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You need to tell me right now how you feel, and I need to know what you want. Bella, Damon's in love with you…I can see it, everyone sees it. I don't want to get into this too deep if I'm not the one you want. I love you, Bells, but I want to know that you still love me, too, before we go further with anything," Jacob explained, and my heart melted. Jacob really did still love me, even though I didn't deserve it and frankly, he shouldn't love me.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I couldn't stop the smile from plastering itself on my face.

"Jake,…I've always loved you. I think I loved you even when we were kids. I never wanted to leave you, but I was just so scared and I thought you'd reject me or worse, but I know that now, with the battle over with and everything back to normal…or at least normal for our standards," He chuckled, "…that we can start again. Jake, I'm still in love with you, I never stopped being in love with you. I know Damon is in love with me, but Damon is my friend, and he understands that what we have is…strong, and that I could never love him the way that I love you. Please, Jake, know that I love you…and I want _you_."

Jacob smiled, and that was all it took. I ran into his arms and he lifted me up in the air, and I literally felt my world fall back into place in that moment. Zach would have his father, I would have my Jake, and Damon would be there to be my friend and Zach's "uncle", and everything was going to be absolutely wonderful. Sure, there would be troubles…it's sort of our thing….but with all of us together, we could beat anything.

Jake's hands found my hair and I sighed into his neck as he chuckled.

"I love you, Bells," Jake whispered.

"I love you, Jake…always," I answered, completely content.

When he released me and lowered me back to the ground, I was still smiling up at him. He was so beautiful. My hand came up and gently touched his face, the face I loved with all of my heart, and then he moved slowly closer to me, his nose nearly touching mine. Then, Jacob kissed me, and I knew I was home. I'd missed kissing Jacob, I'd missed touching Jacob, I'd missed talking to Jacob…I'd missed being with Jacob.

"Are we good, then?" I asked when the kiss was over, still smiling.

"Yeah…we're good," Jacob answered with a chuckle and then grabbed ahold of my hand, leading me back to the field.

Most of the werewolves were congregated toward the end of the field, probably awaiting orders from Jacob. The fire was still burning, but the bodies were mostly ash by now, and the field looked…for the most part…like nothing had even happened. I was quite impressed.

"Are we done here?" Jacob asked Jasper as we walked up.

Jasper nodded. "We did well today…the victory will keep the Volturi from ever underestimating us again."

Jacob left my side to go tell the pack that they could leave and to congratulate them, and I ran over to where Carlisle and Edward were kneeling at the spot where Damon had been ripped apart. I couldn't see what they were doing, but I hoped with all my might that they had been successful at putting Damon back together.

"Hey. Did you-" I stopped when I saw a familiar face come up between them. "Damon?"

"Hey, Bella. I guess you won't be getting rid of me that easily," He winked and stood up on his reattached legs. He was mostly complete, but the bottom half of his left arm was still being reattached by Edward.

"No, I guess not. I wouldn't want to ever be rid of you, anyway, you silly vampire," I joked, even as tears of joy ran down my face.

Damon smiled and waited patiently for Edward to finish reattaching his arm before bounding over to me and whisking me off my feet in one of his huge bear hugs.

"I thought you were dead. I was so scared I'd never see you again," I whispered into his ear as he held me.

"I know. I was terrified I'd never see you or Zach again, but…I guess it just wasn't time for me to die yet," Damon chuckled, and then slowly lowered me to the ground.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," I spoke, being serious for a moment.

Damon just smiled and kissed my forehead sweetly, in his joking way, and I literally thought that I might die of happiness. Everything had turned out exactly how I'd hoped it would, even though my original hopes had been for me to die and no one else to get involved. But, everyone had gotten involved and everyone had tried to save me, like the wonderful family that they were, and I realized then that I should have let them help me in the first place instead of trying to do everything myself.

I felt a warm arm slip around my waist, and I knew it was Jacob. I smiled, content, as we all began going our separate ways, after several tearful goodbyes to the Cullen family. The goodbye to Edward had been the hardest. I was going to miss him.

But, my life was here, with Jacob, Damon, Charlie, and Zach, and I couldn't wait to start living it.

**Well, WOW, I think this is actually the end of this story. Wow, it's been a rocky ride, and you know, idk, this could not be the end. I don't know where I'd take it after this, but I'm sure there's other things I could get up to with this story, but we'll see. There's another story I'd like to put a few more chapters in, Damon and Bella: Until the End, which is one of my favorites, so maybe you might wanna check into that Peace out! Love you guys, again, and thank you so much for your support! **


End file.
